Szablon:Atrix/Rozdział 3
**********Oczami Rozalii********** Powoli zaczynam rozumieć, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi... Lili to któryś z kolei potomek jakiegoś złego złego człowieka.... Marshall to syn jakiejś wrednej królowej Demonów (?!?!), a sam jest wampirem.... Pasek, który ostatnio nie chciał zejść Lili na W-F'e to jakaś tajemna broń, a w niej zamknięta jakaś Atrix, też córka kogoś złego... To kto tu jest dobry?!?! R: Sorrcia, Lili... Ale to brzmi jak scenariusz, kolejnej części "Zmierzchu"... - momentalnie podleciał do mnie ten wampir... O raju!! Jakie to fajne!! On lata!~!! Marsh: Co to ten zmierzch?- popatrzyłyśmy obie na niego jak na wariata, niby jest tu od 100 lat i występuje w kreskówce, ale nie jest zbytnio rozgarnięty. - No co? Jedyny film jaki znam o wampirach to szmira w której jakaś Bella zakochuje się w wampirze... A w niej jakiś wilk, czy coś tam...- znów spojrzałyśmy na niego znów jak na wariata... Lil: Marsh, to jest właśnie zmierzch... - tłumaczyła mu powoli - ...chyba powinieneś to wiedzieć, Edward to najsławniejszy wampir w dziejach!! - podskoczyła zafascynowana Lili... - Nie, Atrix. On nie jest podobny do Marshalla.- Co? - Przepraszam, Roza. To Atrix. R: Okejek, ale wy to teraz para czy jak?- w jednej sekundzie Marshall porwał Lili pod sufit i złapał ją za nogę. Dyndała głową w dół. Marsh: Ja jestem, najbardziej znanym wampirem w waszym świecie... I w moim też! Lil: Puść, mnie ty podrobiony cioto! **********Lili********** Próbowałam go kopnąć, ale to na nic. Ja się szarpałam, on się lekko śmiał, a Roza patrzyła na nas jak na nie powiem kogo. Marsh: Może odstawimy, to mały zmierzch? - pobladłam. Czyżbym uczestniczyła w ukrytej kamerze? Lil: Puść mnie albo stanie Ci się krzywda. +: Nie strasz mi chłopaka, siostro... Weź, przesadzasz...- I znów ta sama śpiewka. Boli niemiłosiernie. Przynajmniej teraz nie upadnę. Złapałam się za brzuch i krzyknęłam, ponieważ każde kolejne słowo bolało coraz bardziej. Nagle usłyszałam czyiś wrzask z piwnicy, ale taki stłumiony... Bo mnie własny krzyk ogłuszył. Ciągle trzymałam się za brzuch, częściowo głowę. Marshall opuścił mnie na ramiona Rozalii, która szybko usiadła ze mną na ziemi. Pytając jak się czuje. A sam stał nad nami. W pewnej chwili, krzyk się zbliżył, a zza schodów, wybiegł Kastiel i fanki Marsh'a. Kas zobaczywszy mnie rzucił się na Marshalla. Zaś te dziewczyny porzucając te bitwę, podbiegły do mnie... Jak milutko. Łachy bez, poradzę sobie... Po chwili wstałam o własnych siłach i spojrzałam na kłócących się, fajnie to wygląda, ale dość. Weszłam pomiędzy nich... Kas: Rusz się! - krzyknął Lil: A może grzeczniej, kołku? - fuknęłam na niego. Kas: Ok, posuń się, bo chce mu przyłożyć. - mówił już bardziej opanowanym głosem. Lil: A za co? Za to, że zamiast popisywać się przed tymi laleczkami, ...Bez obrazy dziewczyny..., śmiał przyjść i porozmawiać ze mną? - skrzyżowałam ręce na piersi i stanęłam przodem do Kasa. Czułam jak Marshall łapie mnie w pasie... A już niech się przytula. Kas spojrzał na nas z wytrzeszczonymi oczami i otwartymi ustami. Kas: I ty na to pozwalasz?! -pokazał na jego ręce. Marshall, pewnie mu na złość jeszcze oparł brodę o moją głowę. Zaśmiałam się cicho - I co, powiesz? - czas odpowiedzieć Rozalii na pytanie. Lil: Roza...- ruszyła głową na znak, że mnie słyszy- Tak jesteśmy parą... - gwóźdź do trumny Kastiela... Poczułam jak Marshall się zdziwił, ponieważ zdjął brodę z mojej głowy i spojrzał na mnie z boku. -** CO?! MASZ MI TO WYJAŚNIĆ?!?!**** Lil: Spokojnie, nie denerwuj się. - szepnęłam na tyle, że ledwo ja sama to usłyszałam. Najwidoczniej Marshall też to usłyszał, bo odrazy się uspokoił. Po paru chwilach wszystko się uspokoiło. Kastiel wybiegł ze szkoły, Lysander za nim. Dziewczyny się rozeszły, Amber gdzieś zniknęła. A z Roza postanowiła mnie odprowadzić. Po drodze, wyjaśniłam Atrix i Rozie o co chodzi...Marshallowi trudno było to zrozumieć... gdzieś tak w połowie Marshall odleciał gdzieś w świat fantazji i wiecznej swawolki, Yay! Mamy go z głowy na następne 15 min. Ale i tak nie jestem wredna, zawiązałam nu pas wokół pasa (Lol) i ciągnęłam, a ponieważ leciał jakiś milimetr nad ziemią i ciągle sie o coś zahaczał , wyglądało to jakby szedł. Nagle odezwała się do mnie Roza. R: To co? Weekend! Co robimy? Idziemy na zakupy? Może do klubu? tak do Klubu!! tylko do jakiego? - rozgadała się na dobre. W pewnej chwili coś zatkało jej usta. To kawałek... Koszuli w kratę? Waaaat? Marsh: Cicho białowłosko, do klubu chcecie iść? Zabiorę was do klubu... Lil: Nie dzięki... - wyjęłam wkurzonej Rozalii z ust podarty kawałek tej jego "koszuli" i poszłyśmy dalej. Marsh: A za okupem? - zdziwiłam się lekko. Stanął przed nami. Lil: Okupem... Zaraz... Jeśli ośmielisz się porwać Rozalie dostaniesz po twarzy.- uśmiechnęłam się do Rozy porozumiewawczo. Marsh: Ale ty jesteś brutalna... - wykrzywił się. - Dla każdego taka jesteś? Lil: Nie... tylko dla ciebie. Każdego traktuje inaczej, a ponieważ jeden CASANOVA ma już zaklepaną moją miłą stronę, to drugi ma wredną. - uśmiechnęłam się szyderczo. Zrobił zamyśloną minę, poszłam dalej z Rozą pod ramię gdy pojawił się przede mną i złapał za podbródek. Marsh: Z tego wychodzi, że mnie nie lubisz. Więc, nie chcesz się do mnie zbliżyć.- Co do cholery? - Więc szantaż... -zbliżył się niebezpiecznie do mojej twarzy. Sparaliżowało mnie, te jego czerwone oczy wpatrywały się we mnie. Ale muszę coś zrobić bo Atrix mnie rozerwie. Lil: Jeśli się odważysz, to Atrix będzie miała komu dziękować, za uwolnienie i będziecie honorowymi gośćmi na moim pogrzebie.- nic sobie z tego nie zrobił. Tylko się lekko uśmiechnął. Spojrzałam ukradkiem na Rozalię. Stała oparta o płot i patrzyła się na nas z zainteresowaniem. - A tak, w ogóle to co to za szantaż? I tak się nie odważysz. - uśmiechnęłam się zadziornie, ale ciągle stałam jak wryta. Marsh: Zakład? - dotknął moich ust, lekko... Zaledwie krańcem swoich, to było pełne uczuć...Ale do kogo?. Już miałam oddać ten gest, gdy coś mnie powstrzymało. **Dlaczego...? Znowu? Ja... ** - przerwała boje się... Lil: Nie. Mówiłam, ci! Jedyna chemia między mną, a tobą to magia Atrix! - wzięłam Rozalie pod ramie i zostawiłyśmy Marshalla samego. Po chwili doszłyśmy do mojego domu, a ja zamknęłam, drzwi i wszystkie okna. Gdy zeszłam z powrotem do salonu, gdzie siedziała Roza. Odwróciła się do mnie i poklepała miejsce obok niej na kanapie... Oj już się boje! Usiadłam obok niej i spojrzałam wyczekująco. W reszcie po kilku minutach odezwała się. R: Co to miało być? Podobno ma dziewczynę! - krzyknęła na wpół zmieszana. Lil: Oj, bo to nie takie proste! -zdziwiła się i ruchem ręki kazała mi mówić dalej- Bo... Niby nic do niego, nie mam, ale... R: Ale...? Lil: Ale uczucia, którymi Atrix go darzy. One nie są dla mnie obojętne. Więc, tak jakby... można by powiedzieć, że jesteśmy blisko... Przyjaciele? - zaczęła piszczeć jak szalona.... ********Aha... rozumiem******** R: Jesteś pewna, że to tylko przyjaźń? Lil: Chyba...- wzruszyłam ramionami i spojrzałam odruchowo na zegarek, jest 17.45.- Wiesz, Roza. Jeśli chcemy iść dzisiaj do klubu, musimy wyjść przynajmniej o 19.00. Poderwała się z miejsca i zaczęła nasłuchiwać. Wstałam zaraz za nią i spojrzałam na Roze z dość głupawym wyrazem twarzy. Ona tylko pokazała mi palcem moje drzwi do ogródka. Były całe pomazane czymś fioletowo-niebieskim. Z pojedynczych bazgrołków, tworzyły się jakieś symbole. R: Co to jest?- zapytała. Lil: Ty się mnie pytasz, a ja ciebie -odpowiedziałam cichym głosem... **To znaki, których używają rodziny w Nocosefrze, by żaden niepożądany osobnik nie mógł odczytać zapisków!** Dałam znak Rozalii, że teraz nie będę mówiła do niej. Lil: Ale możesz to odczytać, prawda? - zapytałam z nadzieją- Pochodzisz przecież z rodziny, królewskiej. **Jest tu napisane: Zginiesz z mojej ręki w sumie tyle. Nie wiem, kto mógł to napisać.** Po chwili farba zniknęła... Co się właściwie stało?? Nie wiem i chyba nie chce się dowiedzieć. Złapałam Rozę za ramie i pociągnęłam do swojego pokoiku. Ruchem ręki wskazałam wielką różowo-kremową szafę, a ta tylko pisnęła ze szczęścia i skoczyła w jej stronę. Zaczęła wybierać jakieś rzeczy mamrotając coś pod nosem, a ja w tym czasie usiadłam na łóżku. I odpłynęłam do krainy fantazji i tęczowych rzygów. Tematy na których temat pomyśleć: #Kastiel -nie.... #Marshall -nie... #Marshall i to co się stało -nie...nie... #Lysander -nie.... #Marsha... -mózgu przystopuj!! #Szkoła -w życiu... #M... -jeśli to Marshall wyprowadzasz się z mojej głowy! -...Mama... Cicho powtórzyłam imię swojej mamy i spojrzałam na zdjęcie cioci, wzięłam je w dłonie. Lil: Ty jesteś dla mnie matką... - wyszeptałam i je przytuliłam. W tym momencie znów usłyszałam pisk Rozalii. Więc odłożyłam zdjęcie na komódkę i spojrzałam na nią. Trzymała w ręku czarno-fioletową sukienkę i fioletowe szpilki. Odłożyła delikatnie sukienkę na moje łóżko i wróciła do szafy. Przyglądałam się chwile temu zestawowi i coś mi nie pasowało... Wstałam i otworzyłam drugą część szafy przeznaczoną na dodatki i wybrałam z niej czarny naszyjnik z fioletowym kwiatem, jakieś rękawiczki oplatane wokół dłoni... oczywiście pod kolor. Gdy się odwróciłam, Roza kładła swoje ciuchy na komodzie. Odwróciła się w moją stronę i miała coś powiedzieć, gdy zobaczyła dodatki... Matko! I jeszcze raz pisnęła i jeszcze raz zaczęła wybierać, tym razem dodatki. Gdy skończyła, obie usiadłyśmy na ziemi, przed łóżkiem. R: Ale ty masz ubrań! -krzyknęła - I mówisz, że krucho u ciebie z kasą! -uderzyła mnie przyjaźnie w ramie. Lil: U mnie może i krucho, ale u ciotki i Alexego już nie. - spojrzała na mnie zdziwiona. - Mniej ważne... To co? Jaki zestawik masz dla siebie? Momentalnie się podniosła i pokazywała mi po kolei kolejne rzeczy. Mini sukienka, oczywiście w kolorze złotym, wysokie szpile... taakże złote. Dodatki to złote krótkie spodenki, żeby Rozie tyłka nie było widać. Złote rękawiczki, złota gumka, którą zepnie włosy i złota zapinkaa w kształcie gwiazdy... a i złoty naszyjnik w kształcie gwiazdy, ej! Lil: Roza, przykro mi, ale tego naszyjnika nie mogę ci dać, nawet na jeden wieczór. -spojrzała na mnie ze smutną miną, gdy go chowałam. R: D-Dlaczego? - zaczęła niemal, że płakać Lil: Bo, to jedyna pamiątka, po moim wspaniałym ojcu...- spojrzałam na gwiazdkę- ...Gdy go nosze, lub chociaż na niego spojrzę, czuje jakby on ty gdzieś był. Jakby w ogóle nic się nie stało. - rozczuliłam się niepotrzebnie. Odwróciłam się w strone Rozy. Siedziała z opuszczoną głową na łóżku. R: Przepraszam, już go nie chce. Nie wiedziałam, że jest dla ciebie taki ważny. Lil: Ah..! Dam ci go!- spojrzała na mnie zdziwiona R: Co? Lil: Pstro. Dam ci go jeśli obiecasz, że będzie on dla ciebie ważny i że go nie zgubisz. - wzięłam go w dłonie i podałam Rozalii. R: Będę go strzec!- zasalutowała, a ja się zaśmiałam. Lil: Teraz się przebieżmy! -wzięłyśmy swoje ciuchy i zaprowadziłam ją do mojej łazienki. I tam ją zostawiłam, aby się przebrała, a sama przebrałam się w pokoju. Potem się zamieniłyśmy, ponieważ ona już była umalowana i uczesana, ale nie miała założonych dodatków. A ja na odwrót. Gdy już skończyłyśmy wszystkie czynności, wybiła 19.00. Zeszłyśmy do kuchni rozmawiając o niczym , czasem wtrącała się Atrix, przez co musiałam, mówić co ona myśli. Zjadłyśmy coś i wyszłyśmy z domu o 19.15. Przed domem czekała limuzyna... Szof: Drogie, Panie limuzyna już czeka. -Jakiś gościu w gajerze otworzył nam drzwi do limo. Lil: WTF?! - Stanęłam jak wryta.- Nie wejdę tam! - zanim się spostrzegłam Rozalia już pchała mnie do tego mrocznego pojazdu. R: Nie pękaj! -stanęłyśmy przed drzwiami - Wchodź! - mówiła to i mówiła i mówiła... Lil: Dobra! - chciałam już wejść gdy nagle ten koleś w gajerze coś zaczął mówić. Szof: Ale Pani Liliana, usiądzie naprzeciwko Pani Rozalii.- Jaka znowu Pani Liliana? Ja jestem Lili. Lil: Spoczko. Wchodź Roza. - ona weszła, do środka i zamknęła drzwi, a mi ten gościu otworzył drzwi dosłownie pół metra dalej. Przewróciłam oczami i weszłam do środka. Przede mną wisiała czarna zasłona, ale słyszałam za nią Roze. Rozejrzałam się, wookół mnie była czerwona skóra i czarne dodatki. Było dość przytulnie. Rozglądałam się dalej, były głośniki, barek i uuu słodycze! Spojrzałam w prawo. Lil: Nie! Tylko nie ty! - schowałam twarz w dłoniach, w tym czasie limo ruszyło. Marsh: Owszem, ja. A i ładnie wyglądasz.- spojrzałam na niego przez palce. -Puść zasłonę! -Zasłona opadła, a za nią siedziała Roza z jakimiś stworami. Zdziwiłam się niemiłosiernie, ponieważ Roza już świetnie się z nimi dogadywała. Marsh: Moja bando. Poznajcie Lili. - zbliżył się do mnie jakiś "straszny koleś", aż zbliżyłam się do Marshalla w geście 'Ratuj!'. O on tylko zaczął się śmiać. -Spoko Lili. To tylko Rich, perkusista. Ten zielony to David- gitara główna. Ten pulpet, bez obrazy , to Kid, jedyna dziewczyna, która umie grać na klawiszach. Potem jest nasz menadżer, Max. A na końcu, ja! Gitara basowa i frontman w jednym.- w pierwszej chwili nie byłam przekonana o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, ale Kid mi szybko wyjaśniła o co chodzi. W połowie drogi, ta "kapela" zaczęła o czymś rozmawiać, więc ja przesiadłam się do Rozalii. R: Łał! Co za szał! -cieszyła się Rozalia. Lil: Nie ciesz się tak, jeszcze wszystko może się zdarzyć! R: Ale z ciebie pesymistka! Nagle limo stanęło, było słychać krzyki, a zza przyciemnionych okien było widać tylko jakieś błyski. Lekko odsunęłam szybę, aby wyjrzeć i nagle zbiegły się ku mnie chordy jakiś powiedzmy "ludzi". Flesze migały mi przed oczami, a na dodatek wszyscy mówili na raz. Zasunęłam szybko szybę i się odsunęłam. Spojrzałam w stronę Marshalla. Lil: Co tu się dzieje?!- niemal, że krzyknęłam Kid: To tylko nasz koncert. - wszyscy wychodzili po kolei. Ale Roza wyszła z Max'em jako jego gość, a ja? Lil: A dlaczego ty nie wychodzisz? - zwrócilam się w stronę Marshalla, który w najlepsze zjadał truskawki. Marsh: Ja wychodzę, na koniec. Gdy wszyscy już porobią zdjęcia im. - uśmiechnął się zawadiacko - Ale dziś moja sława będzie na drugim miejscu! - zaczął nagle lamentować i położył się na ziemi. Lil: Jak to? -** Bo jesteś tu, ty! Proste! Zawsze tak , było... ** Lil: Aha... A tak w ogóle, ja tu po co? - spytalam się i w tym samym czasie pomagałam mu wstać. Marsh: Bo potrzebna mi dziewczyna... - przekręcił się tak, że trzymałam go pod rękę. Nie dał mi nic zrobić i wyszedł... niestety razem ze mną. Było oślepiająco, ogłuszająco i strasznie ciepło. Szliśmy po czerwonym dywanie, no nie! Lil: To ty tu takie gwiazdy? Marsh: Większych nie znajdziesz!- pokazał kiełki - A poza tym będziecie dzisiaj z Rozą największymi gwiazdami, bo pochodzicie ze świata śmiertelników. Lil: A twoja m... - zatkał mi usta Marsh: Tylko twoją rodzinę, więc się nie przyznasz i nie pokazuj, że masz Atrix! A teraz uśmiech! - podszedł do nas jakiś reporter z kamerzystą i rozmawiał z Marshallem, a kamera kręciła ich rozmowę, gdy nagle padło pytanie: Kim jest twoja śliczna towarzyszka? i nagle kamera nakierowała się na mnie. Marsh: To jest Lili. Jest śmiertelnikiem i moją przyjaciółką - mikrofon skierował się w moją stronę. Rep: Wiesz Lili, jesteś taka ładna, że chyba zostanę twoim fanem nr.1. - uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. - Spokojnie! Nie bój się, wiemy że to dla ciebie inne! Rozluźnij się!- znów się uśmiechnął, spojrzałam na Marshalla. On tylko dawał mi jakieś znaki. A trudno! ide na żywioł, przy następnym pytaniu. Rep: Jak myślisz, dlaczego największa gwiazda. Idol nastolatek i syn królowej, zaprosił akurat ciebie? - nie myślę. Odpowiadam! Lil: Wydaje mi się, że zaprosił akurat mnie dlatego, że jako jedyna nie skacze za nim. Że zamiast chodzić za nim ślepo, od czasu do czasu nawet go odganiam. Często mam go naprawdę dość! -oboje patrzyli na mnie dziwnie. No dobra... Tu to przesadziłam! en koleś odwrócił się od nas i zaczął mówić coś do kamery. Rep: Czy rockmen Marshall Lee i nowa celebrytka Lili to dobrze zapowiadająca się... -dalej nie słyszałam, bo weszliśmy do ogromnej sali, gdzie była ogromniasta scena. Gdy zaczeli grać ja i Roza tańczyłyśmy na scenie. Roza nauczyła grać na perkusji, a ja zaśpiewałam kilka solówek. Dalsza część koncertu przebiegła w super atmosferze! Zanim się spostrzegłam grali (ostatni) wolny kawałek (ostatni), a ja z Marshallem tańczyłam na scenie. To bardziej Atrix z nim tańczyła, ale nikt o niej nie wiedział. Tak czy siak, dziewczyny z widowni rzucały... Co ja gadam! Zalewały mnie oceanem morderczych spojrzeń! Miałam przy tym świetny ubaw, czyli jak byłam przodem do nich przytulałam się do niego, gdy byłam tyłem podnosiłam lekko nogę. Bokiem- patrzyłam na niego... raczej na jego krwisto czerwone oczy lekko przykrywane ciemno-granatowymi włosami. Ej! EJ! EJ! Ogar Lili...Nie lubisz go!!! Więc dalej, Niektóre pary na widowni tańczyły tak jak my. Uuuuu Sweet! Piosenka się skończyła odsunęłam się od niego i rozejrzałam się, było cicho. Spojrzałam na chłopaka, wiedział co mi chodzi po głowie. Porwałam mikrofon i posłałam kapeli chyba wszystkim zrozumiałe spojrzenie. Odwróciłam się do Marshalla, kiwnęłam głową. A on zaczął grać jakieś coś... Chyba improwizacja. Co chwile dochodził inny instrument to się nazywa zespół!! Ja co chwila dodawałam jakieś słówko, z tego wyszedł tekst, a potem nowy hicior!!! Emocje Atrix-0 : Lili-1 Gdy koncert się skończył z powrotem do limuzyny. I wielka imprezka z kilkoma fanami którzy wygrali jakieś losowanie. Więc była wielka impra w limo, Roza się bawiła i tańczyła, a ja siedzę tak w koncie i patrzyłam w odsuniętą szybę. W pewnej chwili usiadł obok mnie Max. -Hej, Lili - kiwnęłam głową - Marshall mówił nam ostatnio o Atrix - odwróciłam się w jego stronę -Wygadał wam?! - potaknął - Zatłukę, debila - już miałam wstać gdy dłoń Max'a stała się ogromna i przycisnął mnie do siedzenia - Co?! -Kazał nam poszukać czegoś, żeby pomóc. - co ty pitolisz nie ma innej drogi- Więc mam to. Wyjął zza gajerka jakąś fiolkę z zielonym czymś i odszedł. -** Jak to możliwe? Przecież miały być 2 drogi!*** - zastanowiłam się i wymyśliłam -Wiem! -dodałam głośno - To musi być eliksir rozdartych umysłów! - hahahah skąd ja to wiem? Jeszcze mnie do końca nie znacie! -** Ale, jak ty? Ja czegoś takiego nie znam, a ty?!!*** -Jestem idiotką i wiem takie rzeczy - przytaknęłam - ogólnie z książek o jakiś naukowych nie dopatrzeniach. Czyli Magia! - ucieszyłam się w duchu -**Nie to nie magia. To po prostu mój świat...** - poczułam jakby robiła Face Palm. Mimo tego cieszyłam się jak dziecko. Nagle obok mnie usiadła Roza z kielichem szampana, wcisnęła mi go w ręce. - TY, LILI. BO TAK MASZ NA IMIĘ?!?! -wrzeszczała, była chyba już dość upita. - TERA, TAK. TY WYPIJESZ TO CZERWONE ŚWIŃSTWO, A POTEM TEN ZIELONY SOCZEK CO MASZ GO W RĘKU I... I... I... - wyrwała mi fiolkę i wystawiła rękę za okno. -I BĘDZIESZ SIĘ BAWIĆ, ALBO SOCZEK WYLECI PRZEZ OKNO, A WIEMY CO SIĘ STANIE JAK SZKLANE COŚ WYPADNIE Z 80 PIĘTRA WIEŻOWCA!!! -krzyczała na mnie, jak opętana, a wiemy przecież... Jest całkiem pijana. -Roza... Po pierwsze siedzimy w limuzynie. Po drugie NIE DRZYJ NA MNIE SWEJ MORDY! A po trzecie, daj wypije to czerwone świństwo o którym mówiłaś. - teraz to ja wyrwałam jej ten kieliszek i na raz wypiłam zawartość potem usłyszałam Rozalie. -Upssssssss. Upuściłam! - była uśmiechnięta, a ja już miałam jej przyłożyć - Coś zrobiła!? - lekko podniosłam ton -NIE DRZYJ SIĘ NA MNIE!!! - wydarła się na mnie. Co za ironia! -Mam to tu! Upuściłam naszyjnik, ale to nic! To tylko ostatnia pamiątka po twoim ojcu... -Koniec. Jestem załamana, to straszne naszyjnik od mojego taty przepadł. Auto jechało strasznie szybko, ale co mnie to. Otworzyłam drzwi i już wyjrzałam przez nie, czy leży tam. Byłam już u kresu nerwów. Gdy nagle ktoś złapał mnie za ramie to była Kid. - Ej, gdzie idziesz? -Roza, upuściła naszyjnik po moim zmarłym ojcu. - spojrzałam gniewnie na upitą Rozalie. - Nie możesz. -a zakład? Odwróciłam się i już miałam skakać po niego gdy znów ktoś mnie złapał, co za żule! Dajcie mi skoczyć i zrobić sobie krzywdę, przez co na pewno zostanę kaleką! NO! -Lili, gdzie skaczesz? Adrenaliny ci brakuje w życiu? - powiedział Marshall. (Poznałam po głosie) -Kid ci wyjaśni, a ja muszę skoczyć! - już mi normalnie oczy bolały. -Nie wkurwiaj mnie i daj mi to zrobić! -Nie! - wepchnął mnie do środka i wydał rozkaz, żeby reszta mnie trzymała, podszedł do mnie gdy leżałam trzymana na ziemi.- Atrix, ty też trzymaj fason. Za chwilę będzie trochę bolało. - skojarzenia, skojarzenia everywhere! ;-; - Trzymajcie ją, bo oczy jej się zmieniają! - po chwili Marshall otworzył tą fiolkę i wlał mi zawartość do ust. Poczułam okropny ból. Wszyscy puścili mnie i odsunęli się ode mnie. Kurczowo trzymałam się za brzuch, to było coś nie do opisania. Coś jeszcze gorszego od... nie wiem... Jak chłopak którego lubisz, mówi ci, że jesteście przyjaciółmi. tak czy siak po chwili (Dla mnie) ból ustąpił.Otworzyłam oczy: Tych kilku wystraszonych fanów siedziało o w kącie z przerażonymi minami. Jak na nich patrze to mi odbija. Tak czy siak Rich zaczął do mnie coś mówić, nie rozumiałam go. Ale cóż! - Lili. Wstań i zobacz kto się pojawił. - wstałam naprzeciwko mnie stała (ta limuzyna ma chyba z 2 metry wysokości) ładna dziewczyna, o śniadej cerze, miała fioletowe włosy do kostek i s-s-szare oczy. To ta szalona dziewczyna z wizji. Nagle zaczęła skakać i krzyczeć. -Marshall!! Wróciłam!! Iiiiiiiiiii!!! -rzuciła się na chłopaka i przeleciała przez niego, dosłownie... Była jak duch z kurzu - No, może. Prawie... - podeszłam do niej i jej się przyjrzałam. Baaaaarrrrdzo dokładnie.Wyglądała jakby była prawdziwa, a jednak. Miała też 3 kolczyki w uchu. - Co się gapisz? To ja! Atrix! -Widzę, to... To niesamowite. Miały być dwie drogi! -I są, maleńka- wtrącił Marshall- to jest eliksir rozdartych umysłów- a nie mówiłam? Mówiłam!! - Pozwala on na rozdzielenie, np. jednego człowieka, na dwie pod świadomości... A tak jak w waszym przypadku... -Dwie pod świadomości na różne osoby... - dokończyła w pełni trzeźwa Rozalia. Ale zanim kapela zdążyła uspokoić fanów do końca, a Atrix pogadać ze wszystkimi, zapytałam: -Ale jeśli Roza nie była pijana, to gdzie jest do cholery mój naszyjnik po ojcu?! - niemal, że krzyknęłam. Podszedł do mnie Marshall z opuszczoną głową. - Taka misja wymaga poświęceń. -podeszłam do niego, zaciskając pięści. - Albo nie! - what?! otworzył rękę i trzymał w niej bezcenną dla mnie gwiazdkę. Rzuciłam się na niego szczęśliwa, a dopiero potem pomyślałam takie zdanie "Co ty odpierdalasz?! Jego dziewczyna tam stoi! " Odlepiłam się od niego, wzięłam gwiazdkę w ręce i schowałam do małej przyszytej kieszonki na wewnętrznej stronie sukienki. (na wszelki wypadek). Okazało się, że leżałam tam przez 10 ludzkich godzin. Marsh i reszta zdążyła odwołać inne, koncerty i spotkania. Tylko Roza została i czekała. ******************* Teraz to naprawdę reszta wieczoru minęła spokojnie. Tak dokładnie to dwa wieczory i dzień. Jak? to proste! W tej krainie dzień nie różni się od nocy, a mieszkańcy nie czują zmęczenia, więc koncert zamiast trwać jak normalny koncert do 2-3.00 nad ranem trwał do 17.00 popołudniu, a potem leżałam po wypiciu tego czegoś dobre 10 godzin... dziwne co nie? Nie czułam upływu czasu, bo sam dojazd zajął nam 2 godziny. Dowiedzieliśmy się, też że Atrix, może opierać się, dotykać, czy stać na różnych rzeczach, a na innych już nie. Nie może ich po prostu dotknąć. To jakieś dziwne... tu nie ma żadnej zależności, po prostu, tak jest. Normalnie muszę już wrócić już do mojej normalnej szkoły gdzie wszyscy... mają... farbowane włosy... Niech, nawet w szkole! Naprawdę Boże?! Mniejsza o to. Limo się zatrzymało, a my powoli wyszliśmy. Oczywiście byłam fochnięta na Marshalla, za ten kawał z naszyjnikiem i to wszytsko bym wypiła tą miksturę, więc postanowił, że w ramach pokuty będzie mnie nosił na rękach, aż się zmęczy. Niestety... Jeden +! Wynegocjowałam, że będzie nosić mnie na ramieniu. Jak prawdziwy paker... I to go przekonało. Wszyscy się śmiali i słuchali opowieści Atrix, gdy wychodziliśmy. Gdy wyszłam zdziwiłam się strasznie.. O dziwo przed moim domem, stał Kastiel i darł się do drzwi. - LILI! Otwieraj te pojebane drzwi!! -a co one ci zrobiły? Zakład, że jakby żyły to by płakały, pojebie! -Wiem, że tam jesteś! -haha... chyba go uświadomię, że drze się do pustego domu. -Kas, ale ja tu stoję... No może, jestem niesiona - odwrócił się, a ja mu pomachałam. Podbiegł do mnie, złapał za nadgarstek i gdzieś mnie ciągnął, ale hallooooo... Jestem w ramionach wampira (to brzmi jak zmierzch!). Czerwonooki stał w miejscu podczas, gdy Kas próbował mnie pociągnąć za sobą... - Co próbujesz zrobić? - Max i David złapali go za ramiona, i odwrócili w moją stronę, a on spojrzał na mnie gniewnie i nie puszczał mojej ręki. - Próbuje cię, zobaczyć od 3 godzin! - krzyknął Kas -A co się takiego stało, że chciałeś mnie zobaczyć, o panie? - śmichy, chichy. Zrobił zdziwioną minę. - Bo się chyba umówiliśmy! -W snach, kmiocie... - dodała Atrix, wychodząc zza Marshalla i Rozy. A najlepsze było to, że dopiero teraz zorientował się, że jest wśród demonów itp.. Zrobił wielkie oczy i kroczył wolno wzrokiem po każdym z moich "znajomych" zatrzymując się tylko na mnie i Rozie. Wysłał mi przestraszone spojrzenie; no nie mówicie, że "Wielki, Potężny i Niezbyt Rozgarnięty Kastiel" się przestraszył. Wybuchłam śmiechem, Rozalia spojrzała na Kasa i też zaczęła się śmiać. Zaraz potem Atrix też pochłonęła się w odmęcie śmiechowej doliny. - J-jak m-można być takim g-głupim?- zapytała przez śmiech - Nie wiem, a-ale nie chce taka być! - uspokoiłam się dość szybko, po tym zdaniu. Po chwili znów znów byłam spokojna - To co? Kiedy się umówiliśmy? Bo nie pamiętam... - mina nr. 9,8 niewiniątko + AYFKM. -To znaczy... miel... ja...eh... chciałem cię spotkać i wyjść z tobą na koncert w piątek o 19.20. - aha, blisko, blisko! - Ale ciebie nie było...Pomyślałem, że zjazd koncertowy trwa cały weekend. Więc przyszedłem dzisiaj... - tak bardzo mu na mnie zależy? Nie wierze! Ze o 9 do mnie przylazł - Jest w domu światło zapalone więc... -Ty faktycznie, nie zgasiłam światła! O ironio... - Myślałem, że nie chcesz wyjść do mnie i mnie poniosło. - wyraził skruchę... Łał! -Ok. Max, David puśćcie go. Proszę -posłuchali mnie i stanęli za Rozą. Z mojej perspektywy czyli siedzącej dziewczyny na ramieniu chłopaka, wyglądało to dość komicznie. Nasza 8-ka przeciwko jednemu małemu Kastielkowi. Uuuuu... -To co? Gdzie byłaś z tymi potworami? - ogólne poruszenie w grupie, oczywiście zatrzymałam ich. -Była na koncercie. Ze mną i moim zespołem -Wtrącił jakby nigdy nic Marshall. -Przez 3 dni? - Nie dwa... Raczej 36 godzin (mniej więcej). -Nie pozwalasz sobie za dużo? -Gówno mnie, obchodzi czy tak czy nie. - oj wkurzył się, wkurzył. Aż poczułam ciarki, pomiędzy nimi normalnie było widać błyskawice. - Zostaw Lili. Bo jak widzisz nawet na imprezie u ciebie w domu, wolała wybrać mnie. - No to mu pojechał... - A, teraz możesz już iść. - *u* niesamowite zdarzenia! Przypadkowo się zamachnęłam i uderzyłam kogoś w ramie i wizja. Jestem w niej ja...I to mi pokazjue jakiś filmik, Cool darmowe kino! Mam tygrysie oczy (takie dzikie) i włosy do bioder? No cóż... Potem pojawia się Atrix, stoimy naprzeciwko siebie. Nagle między nami ląduje jakaś księga. Biegniemy do siebie.... Chwila dlaczego Atrix ma pas? I dlaczego ja mam jakiś miecz... Dobiegamy do siebie i ciemność... NIE! Puść dalej! No nie. Znów jestem u siebie. Siedze, na tym ramieniu. i co? -Dobra!!- uspokoilam Kasa i Marsha. -Wy możecie już iść! Marsh, Atrix, Roza i Ja musimy pogadać. A ty Kastiel, następnym razem może się wybierzemy na koncert- uśmiechnęłam się i Marshall zawrócił w stronę drzwi. Gdy byłam już dość daleko dodałam cicho - W twoich snach. - inaczej mówiąc weszliśmy do domu, a ja opowiedziałam im całą historię z wizją. Atrix była bardzo zdziwiona, omówiliśmy też to jak ją uderzyłam. Jak? Nwm. Próbowaliśmy to powtórzyć na nic. W końcu Roza namówiła Marsh'a, aby mnie postawił i spoko! Niestety posiedzieliśmy tak do 15 i Marshall sobie poszedł. Roza wyszła około 16. A my z Atrix pogadałyśmy jeszcze i ja poszłyśmy spać o 19.15... Równo 2 dni temu wyszłam z domu. I z tą myślą zagłębiłam się w sen. ******************* Obudziłam się o 7.00. Budzik przyłapał mnie na romansie z łóżkiem, o zgrozo! Budziku' zemrzesz jeszcze dzisiaj! A, co do szykowania. Szybko się ubrałam i zeszłam na dół, gdzie się podziewa Atrix? A tak siedzi na krześle. Jak to?! Podbiegłam do niej i machnęłam jej ręką przez głowę. -Ej! Może nie czuje ludzi, ale czuje różne rzeczy... takie jak twój pierścionek! - mam na ręku pierścionek? Oh, trudno... Zdejme go. -Eliksir przez noc przybrał na mocy i mogę zwyczajnie podnosić lub robić różne rzeczy (byle nie za ciężkie), ale nie działa to na ludzi... Przed chwilą mi to pokazałaś. - posmutniała. Mimo tego , uśmiechnęłam się do niej. Po chwili obie wyszłyśmy z domu. Ponieważ była, jakby duchem czy ducho podobnym czymś. Mogła znikać i latać... TeŻ tAk ChCę! Poszlyśmy do szkoły to wybiła 7.45. I spoko :P Gdy weszłam na dziedziniec zobaczyłam Kastiela, spojrzałam na niego groźnie. A ten co? Nico. Palant jeden. Potem weszłam do środka, dopadły mnie dziewczyny i mialy nowinę. Nowa w szkole. Miała na imię Ann... fajne, ciekwa kiedy ją spot...O paczajcie, o dziewczynie mowa! Szybka jest! - Siemka Ann! -zagadałam. - Jesteś nowa, tak? -Nie stara. -egh? - Nie, żart. Nie jestem tą wytapetowaną blondyną! -rozumie o co chodzi. - Spotkałaś już Amber? To rozumiesz mój ból ! -uśmiechnęła się tylko... Ma niezły styl. - Ty jesteś Lili - potaknęłam -tak Rozalia o tobie mówiła... Dużo! -heheh - Wiesz co Ann? - Yup. - zrobiła głupawą minę. - Chyba sie dogadamy! - i spoko! Nowa uczennica i do tego dość fajna. Ciekawy początek dnia... Rozmawiałyśmy,aż do dzwonka. Jest w tej samej klasie, YaY! Pierwsza lekcja? Wychowawcza. I wiecie, co? Tak się cieszyłam na nową uczennicę, a tu pyk! I nie ma! Dlaczego? Bo Ann jest z wymiany między szkolnej... Biuuuu. Mamy tylko tydzień na "poznanie nowej duszyczki i wprowadzenie jej w nasz dotychczasowy wspólny szkolny żywot oraz zadbanie o nią jak najlepiej"- cytując naszą dyrektorkę. 10-minutowej przemowie wyszła i całe 35 minut zostaliśmy bez nauczyciela, ale musieliśmy siedzieć w tej przeklętej klasie na 2 piętrze! Ale jeden plusik, poznałyśmy Ann dość dobrze, a ona poznała nas. Więc, aby zacementować naszą znajomość musimy coś odwalić. I mam już pomysła! Omówiłyśmy wszytko w 20 min, 5 min... Odpowiedni strój z kartek... I akurat! Dzwonek za 3... 2... 1... 0, DRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR... Ideolo I szybko wyskoczyłyśmy z klasy z bardzo długą czerwono czarną wstęgą. Ze wstęgą biegłam ja, Ann i Irys. Darłyśmy się przy tym nie miłosiernie!! Haha... Po chwili tłum biegł za nami, a my zatrzymałyśmy się na dziedzińcu, pod drzewem. I Obwiązałyśmy Ann wcześniej podaną rzeczą, tak, że wyglądała jak mumia. Po tym ustaliłam po cichu z Atrix, co robić. A dziewczyną wmówiłam, że zawiążę cieniutką, ale strasznie mocną nitkę, wokół Ann... Dały się nabrać! - Uwaga, Uwaga! -Rozalia i Melania krzyczały jednocześnie. -Oto wielka Lilith! -Lilith? Mistycznie....- Królowa magii i czarodziejstwa. - dobra koniec, ruszyłam ręką tak aby to wyglądało, że odepchnęłam Irys powietrzem, przy czym drugą ręką tamując pas. -Nie jestem magikiem, lecz wykrywam złe moce. A oto jedna z nich. -uniosłam ręce n a znak, że Atrix ma ją podnieść i nią bujać. - A oto jeedna z nich! - Wskazałam na Ann, a ta rozerwała wstążkę... Tak jak było przewidziane. Na sobie miała tony dodatków (Rozalia), makijażu(Rozalia) i fikuśnych rzeczy z papieru (Viola, ^////^). Zaczęła skakać, a wszyscy niby debile, cioty i bezmózgowcy uwierzyli jej. Zaczęłyśmy się drzeć i na siebie skakać, aż dyra wyjrzała, aby nas zobaczyć, ale szybko się schowała. Tak czy siak, odgrywałyśmy przedstawienie ;Magik i Bestia; (Zmieniona wersja Pięknej i Bestii, ale bez pocałunku ;-;) Na końcu, realistycznie powiesiłyśmy Ann za resztki wstążki na konarze, a uczniowie, zaczeli uciekać w popłochu. Została grupka nielicznych. Na koniec moja kwestia. -A morał tej bajki jest krótki i niektórym znany... Im dłużej to oglądasz, tym jesteś bardziej pojebany. -Wskaałam na dach, a wszzyscy się spojrzeli tam gdzie wskazałam. I tu pewna zagadka... Gdzie Viola i Kim? Proste... Z dachu wylało się coś czerwonego i mnóstwo białego pierza. - Tak, swoją drogą... Widział ktoś gołębie, pana Zdziśka? - i wyjęłam zza pleców, martwego (sztucznego) gołębia. I reszta szkoły, po tym jak zlał ich deszcz krwi (farby z zepsutymi jajkami) i pierzy (nie wiem skąd je wzięły) uciekła do szkoły, a w szkole zabrzmiał dzwonek na drugą lekcję. Pozbierałyśmy się i weszłyśmy do klasy od Polskiego... Zanim nauczyciel zdążył powiedzieć "Spóźnione" stanęłyśmy na środku, klasy i ukłoniłyśmy się. - A oto i Ann! Nowa w szkole! Macie ją zapamiętać, bo jeśli nie, to następnym razem to - tu wyciągnęłam sztucznego gołębia- to, to cóś... Będzie żywe, a raczej... Już martwe.- przestroga jak przestroga... Ale fakt respekt! I co? Zrozumieliście? Nie? Szkoda... mam to gdzieś.... Usiadłyśmy i reszta tego strasznego polskiego minęła nadzwyczaj spokojnie. Po dzwonku, wyłyśmy z klasy i tak jakby nic się nie stało. Tylko różnica była taka, że zamiast żółtej bluzki, była taka bardziej... hm... w fioletowe gwiazdki, przyklejone klejem? Nie wiem... To chyba nie to, ale trudno. Roza i Ann oszły w jednym kierunku, a ja sama (z Atrix, albo nie, gdzieś poleciała) poszłam w przeciwnym kierunku do pokoju gospodarzy. Gdzie zobaczyłam przekomiczną scenkę. Nataniel dosłownie stoi w rogu sali i próbuje uciec, a Melanisko ciągle się przybliża i bliżej i bliżej... Nie moge; -Hahahahaha...ha Co-co wy odpierdalacie? - zapytałam przez śmiech. - My? A.. ja? A tak! - szybko się wyprostował i uciekł od Melaniochy, ale jeden kłaczek na głowie mu tak śmiesznie stał (bez skojarzeń), że aż się prawie poryczałam - Nat.. Hahahaha, ale masz fa... -no nie... hahhaha - ...fa-fajne w-włosy haha! - spojrzał na małe lustereczko na drzwiach. I szybko się poprawił. - To, co chciałaś Liliano? - stanowczy? Haha... Nie podpuszczaj mnie na milordowość, bo źle skończysz! Opamiętałam się jak najszybciej i stanęłam przed nim także prosto. Robiąc najpoważniejszą miną jaką mogłam. - Drogi Natanielu. Chciałam Waszą blond włosom mość, przedstawić Lejdi Ann. Jeśli oczywiście nie jest Pan zajęty prywatnymi... -spojrzałam na brązowo włosom- Sprawami z Panną Melanią! - spojrzał na mnie jak na mądrą inaczej. -Mości Panie, czemu tak Pan na mnie paczacza? Coś się milordowi nie podoba? Może wyjdę i Pan znowu popacza na Tą damę. -za kumał wreszcie i zaczęliśmy się śmieć we dwoje. Zachwiała mi się równowaga. upadłam, ale pojawiła się Roza znikąd i mnie złapała. - Czo tam? -Hej Nat, Mel! Oto Ann. - Ann weszła do PG (pokój gospodarzy) - A z tobą muszę pogadać o wczorajszym wieczorze. - odciągnęła mnie w kąt i dała do ręki najnowszą gazetkę. A oto ona: (hahah... oklepany temat z gazetką, ale już trudno!!) Nowy, a może kolejny? Ostatnio mieliśmy przyjemność poznać niejakiego "Marshalla Lee". Super ciacho z cudnymi włosami i głębokim, pięknym głosem. Znamy też dobrze Kastiela, chłopaka za którym lata 1/2 wszystkich dziewczyn z liceum. Każda z nas ma chociaż jednego z tych dwóch na oku, ale drogie Panie to na marne! Mają swój ideał! Lili Dasty, jako ideał. Niezależna, piękna, wytatuowana i uzdolniona muzycznie, plastycznie, zawsze ubrana do koloru. Ideał? A może zbuntowana, osóbka która ma dość rodziców i rodzeństwa i chodzi po klubach? Bawi się chłopakami? A oto dowód: Zdjęcie zrobione, gdy Kastiel i Marshall skakali sobie do gardeł, a ja uświadomiłam sobie, że nas je 8, a Kas jeden i się zaśmiałam. Wyglądam na jego ramieniu jak ostatnia szmata. I oto prawdziwa Liliana Dasty. Nastolatka,której chłopcy nie obchodzą... Wróciła do domu po około 2-3 dniach i co teraz mamy zrobić, aby spodobać się tym chłopcom? Prościutkie! Naprostować tą wariatkę: Teraz moja fota, gdy trzymam sztucznego gołębia. Lub stać się taka jak ona. Czyli łamaczką serc, bez serca, nawet dla bliskich. A wracając do tematu Marshalla Lee i Kastiela... Mimo to, że są zupełnie odmienni wyglądem, są podobni zachowaniem Zdjęcie Kasa. Jest załamany i opiera głowę na dłoniach siedzi w sali gimnastycznej na jednej z ławek, i zdjęcie Marshalla jak siedział na tym drzewie, smutny. To się z nimi działo, gdy masz Lysander okazał swoją czułość Lilianie. Pisała dla was Peggy Simpson Przyznam żyłka mi pękła... Teraz to po tej redaktorce. Wyszłam z PG i trzasnęlam drzwiami w pokoju Peggy był już Kas, ale to co? Znów trzasnęłam drzwiami i rzuciłam tą przeklętą gazetą prosto w jej twarz. Podeszłam do niej sekunde później. - Peggy... - spokojnie zaczęłam - Że niby co napisałaś o mnie? A tak, bez serca... Bawie się chłopcami? Łamaczka serc? -spojrzała na mnie pobłażliwie. - No cóż. A tak nie jest? -uśmiechnęła się - Przez dwa lub trzy dni cię w domu nie było... Twoi rodzice się pew... -NIE MAM RODZICÓW, ZOŁZO!! -uf.. wypaliłam... - CO TY KURWA WIESZ>!? - krzyczałam i już miałam na nią skoczyć, ale no cóż, znikąd pojawił się Lysander i wraz z Kastielem złapali mnie. -Nic nie wiesz! -mówiłam przez zęby -Gdybym tylko mogła uratować moją rodzinę, nie było by mnie tutaj! -chłopcy puścili mnie zdziwieni- I bym ci nigdy nie złamała nosa! - zdziwiła się na moje słowa -Co? -zamachnęlam się i dostala prosto w tą krzywą gębę -To! I masz naprostować ten artykuł, bo dostaniesz jeszcze raz. -ostrzegłam i już kierowałam się do wyjścia. złapałam za klamkę i jeszcze wycedziłam przez zęby. -Jeszcze raz napiszesz o mojej rodzinie lub o moim życiu prywatnym bez mojej zgody wylądujesz na ostrym dyżurze. - I wyszłam. Po chwili usłyszałam krzyki Kastiela... Fajnie teraz on się na nią drze! yay. Tak czy siak zadzwonił dzownek, więc poszłam na hm.... Biologie z panią Wilankową... Oh shit! Nienawidzę tej baby. No cóż, trzeba... Reszta lekcji minęła spokojnie...Choć znów czułam na sobie kogoś wzrok. Stres i nerwy przez tą Peggy i do tego nie ma jej na lekcjach. Leń! Reszta mojego dnia: Dzwonek, Przerwa, Lekcja, Dzwonek, Przerwa... -Hej! -podbiegła do mnie Ann -Jutro ubieramy się pod kolor! Roza i Ja idziemy w czarno biały, a ty? -co ona gada? -Jak pod kolor? -zrobiłam znudzoną minę -Każda osoba z każdej klasy, musi ubrać się jutro tylko w dwóch kolorach. -ona wie więcej niż ja, na temat mojej własnej szkoły -I mówię ci właśnie, że ja i Roza idziemy w czarno-biały, a ty? -spytała ostrożnie -Ja nie wiem. Wezmę jakieś pastelowe kolory lub matowe... -spojrzała na mnie pytająco - Nie gap się, a jak już musisz to tam stoi Kas, na niego się popaczaj -odwróciłam ją w jego stronę i pchnęłam - Powodzenia! Lekcja... Teraz to reszta wszystkich -wszystkich- wspominałam już, że wszystkich? No cóż... Wszystkich lekcji minęła spokojnie. Ostatni dzwonek. I do Domu. Nareszcie! Szłam spokojnie, otowrzyłam drzwi spokojnie, weszłam do domu spokojnie, zamknęłam drzwi także spokojnie, przeszłam przez kuchnie witając się z Atrix i Alexym także spokojnie, wchodziłam po schodach spok... czekaj wróć niespokojnie do kuchni . -Co ty tu robisz Alexy?- skoczyłam do niego zdziwiona -Gdy szedłem do szkoły oczywiście spóźniony,bo Armin mnie nie obudził. Więc doszedłem chyba na 3 lekcje. -tłumaczył powoli - Ale zauważyłem Atrix, jak siedziała na ławce, więc zagadałem i jestem. -co? To tyle? -Atrix, czy ty? -wiecie o co mi chodzi. -Tak. Pytał się i już wszystko wie. - ŻE WHAT?! -Pytał się o pas i demony?! I o mnie i o ciebie i Marshalla?! -krzyknęłam -Jaki pas, demony? O co chodzi? Ja się pytałem jak osiągnęła ten piękny fiolet na włosach! -Wpadka... -zanuciła Atrix, a ja musiałam się tłumaczyć Alexsemu. Ponieważ zadawał tyle pytań, że już nie mogłam! Więc i on już wie o tym wszystkim... Po co ja to ukrywam?! Powinnam to ogłosić, bo w tajemnicy to to chyba długo nie zostanie! Po tej rozmowie, wysiadł mój mózg, więc zostawiłam ich razem i poszłam na górę się położyć. Zasnęłam... śniły mi się dziwne rzeczy. ******************* Obudził mnie dziwny hałas. Wstałam i spojrzałam na telefon - 01.48. Jest za wcześnie, na szkołę i za późno, aby ktoś czegoś ode mnie chciał. Znowu hałas... stanęłam na środku pokoju, przysłuchując się. To dobiegało ze strony okna. Podeszłam wolno do okna i odsunęłam żaluzje. Nic nie ma. -Dziwne... -odwrociłam się z zamiarem położenia się i znów usłyszałam ten hałas. - Co do...? Zwróciłam się w stronę okna i je otworzyłam wyglądając na zewnątrz. Rozejrzałam się i wychyliłam jak najdalej... Zrzuciłam przy tym donice, ale trudno. Nic nie ma! Już wchodzę z powrotem I tu nagle łup! Leże na ziemi w pokoju, a na mnie leży Marshall! -Lili! - spojrzał na mnie i mnie pocałował, a ja szybko go odepchnęłam i wstałam. -Co ty robisz? -spytałam gniewnie -Lili...- złapał mnie za ramiona i przytulił -Kocham cię... -i znów mnie pocałował, to było coś niesamowitego... ******************* Wstałam szybko... siedziałam na swoim łóżku, było już jasno. Rozejrzałam się po pokoju, żadnych różnic. Jestem cała spocona, co się stało?. Usłyszałam głos Atrix z dołu namawiający do zejścia na śniadanie. -A więc, to był tylko sen? -powiedziałam do siebie. - Żaluzja zasunięta, doniczka stoi. Co to miało być? Jakiś sen wariata?! -wstałam, wyrzucając z głowy ten sen i postanowiłam zająć się swoimi sprawami dziś podobno ma być dwu kolorowy dzień. Więc tak... Może tak na sportowo? -Schodzisz już, łamago?! -usłyszałam z dołu głos Atrix. Otworzyłam drzwi i wyjrzałam, przez nie. -Nie! Wyjdę jak będę gotowa, mamo! -krzyknęłam z wyrzutem i się z powrotem schowałam. -To jak miało być? A tak na sportowo. Otworzyłam szafę i teraz tak... niebieska bielizna ze wstążką? Ładny kolor i wstążka! To mam już jeden kolor... Teraz może koszula, którą zachowałam po meczu koszykówki, w dawnej szkole? Jasne! No to mamy kolory! Niebieski i Róż! Teraz tylko reszta, niebieskie szory i koronkowe leginsy (też niebieskie i będą pasowały do bielizny ^/////^) Niebieskie rękawiczki do nadgarstka.... Czemu nie? Ok. Mamy strój! Teraz dodatki i buty. Hmmm... Nie mam żadnych różowych tenisówek. Może espadryle. Mogą być i jeszcze naszyjnik od Lysandera... Mówił, że to na rozpoczęcie znajomości! Ha, akurat mu uwierzyłam. Odłożyłam wszystko na łóżko i weszłam do łazienki. Wzięłam szybki prysznic w lodowatej wodzie brrr..... Wytarłam się, ubrałam i jeszcze raz weszłam do łazienki, po błyszczyk. -Gdzie ja go mam? Hmmmmm. -szukałam przy umywalce w walizeczce -Nie ma! -stanęłam zrezygnowana na środku łazienki -Tego szukasz? -odwróciłam się gwałtownie, w drzwiach stał Marshall z moim błyszczykiem. -Kto cię tu wpuścił?! -niemal krzyknęłam, ponieważ nie chciałam pokazać rumieńców... Przypomniał mi się sen. -Dawaj to i wynocha! -nie czekając na odpowiedź wyrwałam błyszczyk i zatrzasnęłam drzwi. Zjechałam wolno opierając się o drzwi. Słyszałam tylko jak kran przecieka i dobijanie się do drzwi. -Lili! Nie chciałem cię urazić tym błyszczykiem! Wyjdź! -Spierdalaj... -Ej! Ranisz mnie. -zajęczał -Wyjdź! -Spierdalaj... -Masz czas, liczę do trzech. 1... -uuu ale się boje! -Spierdalaj... - 2... -Spierdalaj... - 2,5... -Oh! Spierdalaj! -Lili! Mam wyważyć te drzwi? -drzwi zaczęły trzeszczeć -Oh, Shit! Wychodzę motłochu! Zostaw te drzwi! -otworzyłam drzwi z impetem, aż prawie wypadły z zawiasów, nie zwracając na niego uwagi spakowałam się i wyszłam z pokoju. Doszłam do kuchni, tam na stole leżał Alexy, a Atrix siedziała i próbowała napić się kawy. -Dobry... -Podeszłam do stolika i spojrzałam wymownie na Atrix. -Co on tu do cholery robi? -Po twojej historii porozmawialiśmy trochę, a ponieważ sam bał się wrócić do domu, został i pomógł mi w niektórych rzeczach. -tłumaczyła się -A teraz zjedz tosty... -Dobrze mamo... -wzięłam tosta i ugryzłam spory kawalek, i powiedziałam -Alexy bierz tosta. I idziemy do szkoły. -ok. Ale wiesz co? Powiedz Arminowi, że przyjdę dopiero na 3 lekcje. -Dobra, a i mam pytanie. -odwróciłam się w stronę Atrix. -Co ten plebs tu robi? -EJ! Pochodzę ze szlachetnej rodziny! -naburmuszył się, a ja tylko podeszłam do niego i potargałam mu włosy -Nie zapominaj, że ja też! -pomijając wcześniejsze pytanie, - Która to godzina? -Około 7.20. -odpowiedział jęczącym głosem Alexy. -W chuja mnie robicie? -spojrzeli na mnie znacząco -Dobra! Ja się z tond zmywam! -zapięłam espadryle i otworzyłam drzwi. -Narka. -nagle usłyszałam głos Marshalla -Czekaj, piękna! Idę z tobą jako obstawa! -NIE!! -obie krzyknęłyśmy równocześnie -Nie idziesz, szlachetnie urodzony panie! -przytknęłam palec to jego torsu. -A to dlaczego? -złapał mnie za rękę... No weźcie! Nie mów Boże, że teraz jest ten moment w którym mam się zarumienić i wymyślić jakieś kłamstwo, które przekreśli całe moje, życie! -Droga Pani? -Bo dziś odprowadza mnie Kastiel. Postanowiłam, że dam mu szansę. -no jego mina jest bezcenna. -To na razie, na gazie! -Wyszłam z domu, bardzo z siebie zadowolona i jak na zrządzenie okrutnego losu, zaraz za zakrętem stał Kastiel z papierosem. Podeszłam do niego i założyłam ręce na piersi -Nikt ci nie mówił, że palenie szkodzi? - Nikt Ci nie mówił, że jak jesteś zbyt ciekawska, to szatan przychodzi i na ciebie patrzy -uśmiechnął się szyderczo -I niech się patrzy. Pozna nowego władcę. -mina mu zrzedła, a ja korzystając z okazji wyrwałam mu papierosa. -Nie odważysz się sztachnąć -uśmiechnął się -Odważę się, ale tego nie zrobię... -powiedziałam potulnym głosikiem -A teraz paczaj! -upuściłam papierosa i go przygniotłam, potem wyjęłam mu z kieszeni paczkę i pomachałam mu przed nosem. -Ani mi się waż! -ostrzegł mnie palcem -Bo co? -Bo to ostatnia w sklepie była! -Upssssss.... - "Przypadkowo" upuściłam te jego drogocenną paczuszkę do ścieków. -A teraz chodź, palaczu. -Nie mam papierosów... Co mi innego pozostało?- podreptał za mną. W czasie drogi, dużo się kłóciliśmy. Wyczaił, że nie lubię łaskotek i że zawsze rozwesela mnie tekst "Rzyganie skitelsami, to nie to samo co rzyganie tęczą!" Tak czy siak ja się dowiedziałam, że Kastiel w życiu zakochał się tylko 2 razy. I wiem, od Rozy, że jedna dziewczyna to była Debora (HAHAHHAHHAHAHAH) a druga? Nie znam! Gdy mieliśmy wejść na teren szkoły dopadł mnie świetny pomysł! -Kastiel -odwróciłam się do niego -Co? -stanął z tym swoim uśmieszkiem. Dobra czas na powagę! Aby żart się udał muszę być poważna, aby żart się udał. -Czy... Czy ja się tobie podobam? -wyprostował się i spoważniał na te słowa -Ale po co chcesz to wiedzieć? -przybliżył się do mnie. Nie stawiałam oporu. Stał kilka milimetrów ode mnie. -Po co? -Bo ja... -przybliżyłam się i nasze usta się nie mal stykały. Teraz mój plan wchodzi w życie kied... -Tak, wiesz. Jesteś tym kimś, kogo mi w życiu Debra odebrała. -Co? Nie zdążyłam zareagować i pocałował mnie. Ale to był tylko kawał! Dlaczego dałam się pocałować?... Odsunął się ode mnie. I spojrzał na mnie, wzrokiem jakiego jeszcze nie widziałam, to był inny Kastiel. Nie Kas|anowa z mojego liceum tylko po prostu Kastiel. Chłopak jak każdy inny, ale jednocześnie ten. -Kastiel ja... -dlaczego nie mogę nic powiedzieć? Dlaczego się zająknęłam? Dlaczego? -Wiem co chcesz powiedzieć. Ja ciebie też bardzo lu... -Nie mów tego słowa! -wyrwałam się z objęć - Chciałam zrobić Ci kawał! Chciałam się pośmiać z twojej reakcji, gdy będę stała tak blisko!! A nie się całować!! -wykrzyczałam... Nie wiem dlaczego. Może bo chciałam się bronić? -Ale... -Nie! Może kiedyś, ale nie dziś. To miał być niewinny żart!- odwróciłam się. Nastała chwila ciszy, którą on przerwał. -Powiedziałaś "kiedyś". To znaczy, że mam szanse! -no nie, już ozdrowiał? -Ale dla pewności może, pomogę Ci przyśpieszyć ten proces.- Złapał mnie w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie. A ja szybko przywaliłam mu sierpowego w polik. -Głupi bałwan! Co ty sobie myślisz?! -Ja?! A ty?! Najpierw napadasz mnie i wyrzucasz moją własność, potem ciągniesz mnie w złe miejsce, jeszcze później mnie uwodzisz, a na koniec mnie bijesz!! -To idź poskarż się Natanielowi. On na pewno coś z tym zrobi... -odeszłam od niego szybkim krokiem i gdy weszłam do budynku szkoły, momentalnie zderzyłam się z wcześniej wspomnianym osobnikiem.-Hej. -powiedziałam, leżąc na ziemi plackiem. Leżałam i patrzyłam się w sufit, on w tym czasie się podniósł i wytrzepał. -Witaj, milor... -E e... To nie jest śmieszne Nataniel -Pfff...Nie patrzyłam na niego, ale i tak wiem, że się zarumienił -Spoko! Każdemu może się zdarzyć! A teraz pomóż mi... no już. -Gdy wstałam, Nataniel powiedział mi, że Rozalia i ta nowa mnie szukały... Eh, ta "nowa". Muszę zrobić jeszcze jedno przedstawienie?! -Nowa? Naprawdę nie pamiętasz jej imienia? -do tego mina AYFKM -Ja... *** Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... -Nareszcie! Już nie chciało mi się z tobą kłócić, motłochu. -wykrzyczałam zadowolona z dzwonka na trzecią lekcje. -Na pewno? -co on sobie myśli?! -Na pewno! To, że w gazetce tak było, to nie znaczy, że taka jestem! - odepchnęłam go pasem -A teraz spierdzielaj, mam lekcje. -A ten Kastiel?! To co? To, że za tydzień coś się stan... -przerwał -Coś musi być prawdą!! -I jest! Ale nie to! -Czyli co?! Odpowiedz! -krzyknął z łzami w oczach - Moje uczucia do WAS! One są PRAWDZIWE!! -wykrzyczałam i wbiegłam do szkoły na oślep, pobiegłam do sali B. Nauczyciel wszedł do klasy tuż za mną .. Usiadłam w czwartej ławce od okna, za Rozą i Alexym, a przed Kasem i tak Amber... nie wiem jakim cudem, ale nauczyciel ukarał ich na wcześniejszych zajęciach i mają siedzieć razem... Ale to nic, więc dalej... -Drodzy uczniowie! Proszę o uwagę i skupienie- odezwał się nauczyciel. Mam dość przemów, patrze się w okno, staruchu. -Ty też panno Dasty. -zwrócił się do mnie. -A co mi zrobisz?! -podniosłam głos nie odrywając wzroku od nieba - Panno Dasty! Jak tak można?! -uderzył ręką w biurko - Można. Dziś mi już ktoś zepsuł humorek... Więc proszę kontynuować!- powiedziałam spokojniej -Ale ja się pytam czy cokolwiek zrozumie... - Niech się Pan nie martwi. Słucham. -Co? -Mówię, że słucham Pana, choć nie patrze . Gdybym nie słuchała nie zareagowałabym na moje nazwisko. -Więc, dobrze. Dalej... -i kolejna wygrana! Cała klasa patrzyła na mnie z podziwem. Oparłam się na krześle i przechyliłam je do tyłu, tak aby stało na dwóch nogach, postanowiłam patrzeć jak Pan Frazowski wysila swój umysł i gada bez sensu, coś o solidarności klasy. Po chwili siedzenia w tej pozycji ktoś szturchnął mnie w plecy. -Czego? -warknęłam odwracając głowę o 120 stopni. -Grzeczniej. -Kastiel pogładził mnie po policzku. -Co ty wyprawiasz?! -ruszyłam się w przód i postawiłam krzesło z powrotem na czterech nogach. I znów się odwróciłam tym razem przodem do niego. -Niczego cię nie nauczyłam, tym sierpowym w twarz? -Amber podskoczyła na krześle -Nie. Nauczyłaś mnie czegoś tylko tym pocałunkiem -zarumienił się, a jednocześnie miał ten swój uśmieszek, a ja się skrzywiłam... Amber spojrzała na mnie tak, że jakby jej oczy były pistoletami już dawno byłabym jak ser szwajcarski. -Więc co postanowiłaś? -zapytał znów. -To, że jesteś totalnym idiotą! - wróciłam do pierwotnej formy siedzenia. Czyli siedziałam zgarbiona i wsłuchiwałam się w słowa nauczyciela nauczyciela. Lecz Kas ciągle mnie pukał w plecy... Więc ruszyłam lekko ręką, pas przez chwilę trzymał go za nogi i ściągał pod ławkę. ---- -Więc, przechodząc do sedna. Wszyscy wiemy już o co chodzi z nowym wydarzeniem. -co? Eh... Chyba jednak warto byłoby raz się posłuchać... -Jeśli nasza droga Ann za tydzień nas opuści, to mamy na pocieszenie nowego ucznia. -mam nadzieje, że jakieś ciacho! I oby nie jakiś idiota...Albo jakaś dziewczyna! Byle nie podobna do Amber... -Zapraszamy Panie Lee. -Do klasy wszedł nie kto inny jak Marshall. -To nowy uczeń, Lee? -zdębiałam i prawie się zakrztusiłam powietrzem. Wyprostowałam się i patrzyłam. -Nie. -zaśmiał się cicho na co pół dziewczyn z klasy zrobiło ciche "Oooo" -Jestem Marshall Lee Abadeer. Psorku. -To dziwne, nie mam tak napisane. -nauczyciel zastanowił się chwile i spojrzał na chłopaka. A ja mając dość siedzenia prosto znowu postawiłam krzesło na dwóch nogach i przyglądałam się temu z ciekawością. -Trzeba będzie to zmienić. -To zmień. Gdzie mam usiąść? -zapytał beztrosko Marsh. Nauczyciel zignorował pierwszą część wypowiedzi -Może z Lili -super to teraz przeszliśmy na ty? Jezu! Mam komunikat... Drodzy Nauczyciele... Jeśli my do was nie możemy mówić po imieniu, to wy do nas też nie! -Dogadacie się... -wymamrotał cicho nauczyciel, a Marsh usiadł obok mnie. Po chwili ciszy zapytałam. -Kto wpadł na taki zjechany pomysł? -A co? Nie podoba Ci się? -położył swoją rękę na mojej. Ten głupi sen... Nie mogła mi się przyśnić straszna walka z zombie? ... -Twoje uczucia miały być prawdziwe. -Mam gdzieś co powiedziałam i to, że będziesz chodził tu do szkoły. Ale pamiętaj... Mamy już tylko tydzień na znalezienie antidotum. -powiedziałam to z tego powodu, że nie będę tego sama szukała... i chce przeżyć! -Wiem! Nie musisz mi przypominać!- spochmurniał -Nie chce, alby Ci się coś stało. Ale co mam robić? Musimy najpierw znaleźć zakapturzonego. A i przepraszam Cię za to...-powiedział cicho i spojrzał na mnie pusto, a ja na niego z bólem. Usłyszałam jak Kastiel spina swoje mięśnie (hahahha! xD), a Amber patrzy na mnie wściekle. -Wystarczy, że zostanę sama na kilka chwil, a on do mnie przyjdzie!-nauczyciel po tych słowach zwrócił się do mnie. -Liliano! Wiem, że ten chłopak niezmiernie Ci się podoba. -krzesło mi odjechało i teraz siedziałam na ziemi - Ale pogadacie na przerwie... Przecież to nie jest kwestia życia i śmierci! Czy wymienicie kilka zdań czy nie!-podszedł do naszej ławki -Gdyby wiedział Pan o czym rozmawiamy, zdziwiłby się. - wydukał Marsh. Nauczyciel poczerwieniał. -Spokojnie. To jest sprawa tylko śmierci... Tylko nie wiem czy matka Atrix się zgodzi. Hmmmm... -Co? DRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR -Przepraszam Pana. Naoglądał się zmierzchu i innych bzdetów. Nawdychał marychy itp, itd. -wstałam, spakowałam się i wyszłam bez NIEGO. Na korytarzu dogoniła mnie Rozalia i Alexy... Wypytali mnie co to za akcja z Marshallem "nowym" uczniem i tym co działo się na przerwie. Weszliśmy do sali gimnastycznej i usiedliśmy w kącie sali. -To co. Chcecie wiedzieć? -WSZYSTKO!! -krzyknęli nie dość, że razem to przerażająco głośno! -A co? Chcesz coś ukryć? -zapytała Roza -Nic! A teraz od początku tamtej przerwy... ☻☺☻☺☻Początek przerwy przed trzecią lekcją ☻☺☻☺☻ Mam 15 minut. Wyszłam z klasy i ponieważ Amber zastawiła mi przejście (chcąc najpewniej coś mi nagadać), wyskoczyłam przez okno na drugim piętrze. Widziała to tylko ona, więc -ani widu; ani słychu; po mnie! ;D I z tego się ciesze! Więc jakbym skakała bez pasa, to bym wyglądała jak ludzik z klocków w porównaniu do 20 m wysokości; wyszłam zza szkoły i usiadłam na ławce. Gdy zdążyłam się położyć wygodnie w słońcu, coś; a raczej ktoś zasłonił mi moją jasność! -Co za żul, zasłania mi słońce? - zapytałam spokojnie -Żul? Ostatnio byłem plebsem... -Aaaaaa to ty menelu! -wstałam i poklepałam miejsce obok siebie -Siadaj -on usiadł szybko i objął mnie ramieniem... Na co ja zareagowałam, rumieńcem, przypomnieniem sobie snu i ostatniego zdarzenia z Kasem; ajć... - Co... -zastanowiłam się - Co ty robisz? -Obejmuje swoją dziewczynę. -Co? -jakoś mnie to nie zdziwiło -Ah... Wiem, że Atrix to była do połowy ja, ale teraz już nie... - spojrzałam na niego wymownie. -Więc z łaski swojej weź te łapę, bo Ci ją odrąbie... -nic sobie z tego nie zrobił. Drgnęłam lekko zdziwiona. -Nie boje się ciebie... -Od kiedy? -Od kiedy przeczytałem tą gazetkę... -wyciągnął te głupawą gazetką Peggi. Już wiem co się święci! ; Rozłożył ją i pokazał mi okładkę. Za takie rzeczy powinno karać śmiercią! -I co mi powiesz? -Hahahahaha... Nie mów, że jesteś zazdrosny.Wiem przecież, że chcesz mi zrobić kawał. -zdjęłam jego rękę i wstałam. - Nie wierze, że cię to ruszyło. -brak odpowiedzi, odwróciłam się. Siedział na ławce ze spuszczoną głową. -A jak myślisz? Pierwszy raz płakałem, gdy zniknęła Atrix... A drugi jak ten wiktoriański cioł cię pocałował... -mówił drżącym głosem -Wiem, że to przez Atrix, ale żeby tak odr... -przerwał mi krzykiem - Mówiłem, że moje uczucia do niej się zmieniły! A ja przekonałem się o wszystkim z tej gazety i przecież przyszłaś do mnie w nocy. Mówiłaś, że mnie nienawidzisz! -podleciał naprzeciwko mnie tak, że był ode mnie wyższy o dwie głowy. ;Coś mnie trafiło... -Nie... -Co? -zapytał -Ja chyba miałam sen, że ty byłeś u mnie w domu... -CO?! Nie! Ty... Pukałaś do okna i mówiłaś, że mnie nienawidzisz! I ta gazeta to udowadnia! -nakrzyczał na mnie. A ja poczułam jednocześnie strach/stratę/nienawiść/ i ból? -Więc, taka jesteś? Gazety zwykle opisują prawdę! -A wierzysz w to? Nazwałeś mnie swoją dziewczyną i co? I teraz tak mówisz? Mam uczucia, nie straciłam ich! Ale za niecały tydzień stracę życie i będziesz w końcu zadowolony! -Co mnie to obchodzi?! Co mnie obchodzi, że coś tam za tydzień!?! -ból... zdecydowanie ból i zawiedzenie... (dalszy ciąg to to na górze! ;D ) ♠♦♠♣ Rzeczywistość ♣♠♦♠ -I mniej, więcej tak to było... -Roza i Alexy otworzyli swoje usta i patrzeli na mnie ze zdziwieniem -Co? -zapytałam przestraszona. -On... Sen... Jak? Kastiel... - -Nie wiem. DRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR -Zostaje tu... -oznajmił Alexy -A ja z tobą! -uśmiechnęła się Roza -Łał ten temat szybko minął! Nie myślałam, że tak szybko to zostawicie! -do sali weszła klasa, a ja dołączyłam się do nich gdy wchodzili do szatni. Weszłam do szatni z moją klasą i skierowałam się za Irys do damskiej. Weszłam, przebrałam się słuchając przy tym jak Amber mówi coś o tym, że nie mam odpowiedniej figury. Bosz... Po wysłuchaniu tego Iskrzyk zawołał nas na salę. Ustawiłyśmy się w szeregu. -Drogie dziewczęta. Dziś zaj... ję-ęcia..a... - gdy weszli chłopcy Iskrzyk się zająknął i lekko drgnął. -Zajęcia z chłopcami... -Obok nas ustawili się chłopcy. -A..Ale...Nie może być! Rozalio dziennik! -dziewczyna podbiegła i podała mu zielonkawy dziennik, otworzył go i cicho przeklął. Po grupie przeszedł szmer -Abadeer, do mnie na zaliczenie. Reszta na ławkę! -było słychać w jego głosie roztargnienie. Usiadłam na ławce, obok niećwiczącej Rozalii i leniwego Alexego. -Dlaczego Iskra jest taki niespokojny? -zapytałam chłopaka\ -Pamiętasz jak ostatnio wyszedł, bo się bili? -No, to było jak... Wiecie - spojrzałam na nich z ukosa lecz patrzyłam na Marshalla. -No bo, ja nie ćwiczyłem i siedziałem na ławce na dziedzińcu, gdy już Marshall...Ale wcześniej nie wiedziałem, że to on! -zająkał się -Wykrztuś to z siebie! -Ok, ok! Chodził po dziedzińcu, a ponieważ ćwiczyła was tylko 8 czy 10... I tylko tak wiecie, grupka nasza... -Schodzisz z tematu! -upomniała go Roza -Ok! Podrywał jakąś laskę -coś mnie ukuło -Nie będę mówił o czymś takim, bo wiem, że ... -uśmiechnęłam się i oparłam o Rozalie -Gadaj -powiedziałyśmy jednocześnie -No, bo to "była" dziewczyna Nate i on zaczął z nim. Zaczął krzyczeć, popychać Marsha, aż wyszła dyrektorka i Iskra z gimnastycznej. Potem Nate znów coś tam Marshallowi powiedział i zaczęli się przepychać... Tyle! A i jak podjechała policja, to obok mnie w krzakach ktoś był...Normalnie czułem się obserwowany! -zaniepokoił się -To było uciekać, to był najpewniej ten koleś który próbuje mnie zabić. -Aaaaa to teraz wiem, kiedy uciekać, a kiedy nie! Ponieważ ty będziesz mi mówiła, co i jak i gdzie i kto i z kim mam się zadawać, a z kim nie! Bo ty jesteś jak moja siostra, której nie tyle, że muszę, ale chce się słuchać! Jesteś naprawdę jak moja rodzina! A wracając do tematu... Będę na przyszłość uważał, bo teraz wiem już to i owo i będę o 300% ostrożniejszy!- ucieszył się, bo wziął wdech. Wszystko powiedział na jednym tchu... -Ok. -uśmiechnęłam się i wygodnie się rozsiadłam... Patrząc na to jak Marsh, przed chwilą zrobił gwiazdę. Po chwili zamknęłam oczy... -Dasty!! -Kuva... -wymruczałam i podniosłam się nie chętnie z ławki, podeszłam do nauczyciela, obok którego stał "Lee" :D Hehe mam podnietę. Stanęłam obok niego z wielkim uśmiechem, Iskra spojrzał na mnie spode łba. -Można wiedzieć, z czego się tak cieszysz Dasty? -Po pierwsze. Nie wiem po co mnie Pan zawołał, bo mam wszystko zaliczone! -uniosłam ręce w górę - A po drugie, po co ja tu, jak wielmożny Abadeer ma zaliczenie! -Potrzebna jesteś do zaliczenia z siatkówki... -obaj uśmiechnęli się ironicznie -To jakaś zmowa? -teraz to i ja się uśmiechnęłam, -Nie... Dobra Abadeer masz zaliczone. -nauczyciel odszedł od nas krzycząc, że Marsh ma na razie piątkę i poszedł do pokoju -Wiem, że biłeś się z Natem, tego dnia kiedy się poznaliśmy. -odwróciłam się do niego -Tak. Byłem jeszcze mniej obeznany w tej szkole... Nie wiedziałem, że tutaj są inne dziewczyny. -To je Amoris... Tego nie ogarniesz! -Ten jeden jedyny raz! Przyznam Ci racje...- po chwili podszedł do nas obrażony Armin, a Amber (która miała być niby zawieszona) wpatrywała się we mnie i w moją "niekształtną figurę" -Kufa, jak ja jej bym chciała przyłożyć z glana w mo...twarz. -powiedziałam bezwładnie, usłyszałam ciche śmiechy -Co jest? Żaden z was nie chce jej przyłożyć? -Śmieszne. Co Ci ta jędza nagadała -powiedzieli jednocześnie. Zaśmiałam sie krótko -W szatni wołała, że moja figura jest godna pożałowania... Cytując. "Masz figurę tak niekształtną, Jak twój pysk?" Przyznaje się! Końcówkę jej odszczekałam. -uderzyłam Armina w ramie, oboje się zaśmialiśmy. -Nie jesteście na siebie obrażeni? A co więcej na mnie? -zapytałam zaskoczona -Nie, jest... Przestań!! -wykrzyknęli znów jednocześnie. Weszłam pomiędzy nich -I co? Wracając, pysk Amber chyba jest bardziej bezkształtny! -Dla mnie jesteś idealna! -Marshall złapał mnie w talii -Lepsza od wiesz kogo. -wymruczał ostatnie zdanie -Ale wiesz, że jak to powiedziałam. To nie znaczy, że was mam od razu kochać... Mogę was, np:. Nienawidzić jednakowo! -mówiąc to obróciłam się i wyrwałam -A po za tym, masz dziewczynę kochasiu -Armin zaśmiał się i odszedł. -UWAGA GRAMY W KOSZYKÓWKĘ!! -po sali rozbiegł się odgłos szczęścia i odbicia jednej piłki -CHŁOPAKI NA DZIEWCZYNY!! Do środka na początek Amber i ten Nowy Marshall! Ann! Robisz za sędziego! - i znowu wyszedł... Gupi Iskrzyk. -To co zaczynamy? Wszyscy się zgodzili drużyny były mniej więcej po 6-8 osób. Gram na obronie, pfffff ale zabawa... Amber 20 raz nie umie do kosza trafić.. Ale za to Irys rzuciła 2 razy za trzy. I ku mojemu zdziwieniu Viola rzuciła raz, ale też za trzy. Przy drugiej połowie ja zaczynałam z Lysanderem. I w 3 sekundzie rzuciłam za dwa, potem za trzy. Ale Kas w ostatniej sekundzie rzucił za dwa i wywalczył remis. Wszyscy usiedliśmy na ławkach. -Może dogrywka? -zapytał Kas -NIE!! - wykrzyknęły prawie wszystkie dziewczyny, Kastiel posępniał -A ja chętnie! -Amber złapała Kasa za ramię, jeszcze bardziej posępniał -Hahahah pomogę Ci Amber! -powiedziałam roześmiana -Dołączam się! -wykrzyknęła Kim -To może trzy na trzy? Więcej dziewczyn chyba już nie będzie.. -powiedziała zawiedziona -Dobra! Gram z wami, Marshall a ty? Jesteś całkiem niezły -spojrzeliśmy na Kentina -Ale w koszykówkę!! W kosza!1 Tylko w kosza!! -tłumaczył się krzycząc na nas, a my się śmialiśmy -A my coś sugerujemy? -zapytałam przez śmiech. - Dobra gramy, chodźcie! -weszliśmy na boisko. Od razu w pierwszym ruchu Ken rzucił za trzy, postanowiłam się odegrać i zrobiłam wsad. A potem Kim trafiła spod kosza i wyszłyśmy na prowadzenie. Dalej mecz odbywał się na ściganiu się w kółko po boisku. Ale już niektóre osoby odchodziły... Gdy byłyśmy trzy punkty do tyłu Kim upadła na Kasa i oboje zeszli z boiska. Na sam koniec meczu zostałam sama przeciwko dwóm bezmózgowcom. -Rzut dla Lili. -obwieściła Ann - 5 sekund do końca! -stanęłam na środku boiska i przymierzyłam się do rzutu. -Nie trafisz! Za daleko! -krzyknął Kentin -Przymknij się i daj jej rzucać! -Obaj się zamknijcie! -skupiłam się i rzut! Piłka leciała... *** Wyszłam z gimnastycznej i usiadłam na konarze drzewa. Zamknęłam oczy -Ej Lili. Przecież nic się nie stało! -To nie ty, nie trafiłeś do kosza! Do tego, z czystego pola rzutu! -nie otwierając oczu, powiedziałam z wyrzutem -Ale weź już chodź! -usłyszałam jak staje obok mnie na konarze -Przecież się zdarza! -Nie umiesz chodzić? Musisz latać?-otworzyłam oczy i wstałam, bo teraz to już sobie nie poleżę. -Co się jopisz, odechciało mi się spać! - Uśmiechnął się i przejechał ręką po moim policzku, co mnie lekko wkurzyło. -Ty nigdy nie dorośniesz! -A z czego to wywnioskowałaś? -przestał się uśmiechać - Z tego, że: 1. Znamy się niecały tydzień, a ty już mi tu podteksty wyciągasz 2. Masz dziewczynę 3. Grasz w kreskówce, w odcinku o tytule "Mały Łobuziak" -Mówiąc ostatni przykład roześmiałam się jak dziecko -Nie mój był pomysł na nazwę! -krzyknął obrażony -Ale na piosenkę już tak! Zeskoczyłam z drzewa. Odeszłam od niego i weszłam wolno do szkoły. Po drodze spotkałam Irys, Viole, Kim(, rozmawiałam z nimi jakieś 2-4 minuty) i wielkie trio! Nie zważając na nie weszłam do sali na 3 piętrze i usiadłam w ostatniej ławce przy oknie. Równolegle do mojej ławki (czyli w ławce przy ścianie) siedział Kas wpatrzony w tablice. Dobry uczeń-Taaaa... Wyjęłam telefon i sprawdziłam godzinę -Oh, jeszcze 11 min do dzwonka! -schowałam telefon do kieszeni i uderzyłam głową o ławkę. Która lekko zatrzeszczała. Usłyszałam cichy śmiech -Jak chcesz mi coś powiedzieć to chodź i powiedz mi to w twarz! -powiedziałam nie podnosząc głowy. Usłyszałam tylko; Właśnie nic nie usłyszałam... Podniosłam zaciekawiona głowę. -Gdzie on jest? -Skup się! Siedzę obok ciebie -Aaa! -syknęłam wystraszona -Nie słyszałam cię! -Bo nie umyłaś uszu! -złapał mnie za ucho i sprawdzał, ja się zaśmiałam -Co w tym dziwnego? Sprawdzam czy umyłaś! -znów się zaśmiałam i odepchnęłam jego dłoń -Zmieniłeś się w ciągu jednej lekcji? -zapytałam przez lekki śmieszek -Nie, po prostu zrozumiałem, że muszę być milszy dla ludzi na których mi zależy... -powiedział dość cichym głosem, złapałam go za rękę -Lubie Cię takim jakim jesteś, chodź czasem nie grzeszysz uprzejmością. Lecz to może wyjść Ci na dobre! -rzuciłam się na niego, aby go uścisnąć!W tej chwili do klasy wszedł Marshall. Kastiel wstał i szykował pięści. -Wy... Ja... Możemy pogadać Lili? -powiedział nie pewnie -Nie, mów tutaj. -Ale to... -zmieszał się -No mów! -uśmiechnęłam się -Ok, znaleźliśmy lekarstwo na klątwę. Max zwolnił mnie i ciebie. Do tego idą jeszcze Rozalia i Alexy. Mogą pomóc. Gdy weszłaś do szkoły, przyszła Kid i mnie o tym poinformowała.. Gorzej, że musi być przy tym ten kto rzucił zaklęcie, w tym przypadku zamknął Atrix. Wiemy kto to jest, chłopaki go już szukają, ale potrzebują twoich wyostrzonych zmysłów. Do zdjęcia zaklęcia potrzebujemy już tylko jednej rzeczy, ale tego nie wiedzą! Podobno wie to moja matka. -Jego dotąd opanowany głos zadrżał -A i jeszcze jedno. Pas nie ujawnia skutków, czarnej magii. Więc mamy około... niecałe 57 godzin. -I-i co? Umrę? -powiedziałam załamana w tej chwili usłyszałam zgrzyt ławki. O boże! -Kastiel! -Odwróciłam się i spojrzałam na przerażonego chłopaka. Zadzwonił dzwonek. -Nie mamy czasu! Nie umrzesz, zapewniam ci to!-Marsh zlapał mnie za rękę, a do klasy wbiegła Roza -Marshall trzymaj drzwi! -normalnie teksty jak z horroru -Lili, jakby co to mi pomożesz. -zdziwiłam się -Co? Ale w czym? -zapytałam nie spuszczając oczu z Kastiela -Musimy skoczyć! -krzyknęła podekscytowana -Fajnie, nie?! -zaczęła skakać -Chwila! A Kastiel? Co z nim? Przecież wszystko słyszał! -zatkało mnie, gdy Marshall podniósł mnie i postawił na parapecie przy otwartym oknie -Może iść, ale niczego więcej się nie dowie! -powiedział i złapał czerwonowłosego za ramie. Wyleciał przez okno. W tym samym momencie drzwi sie otworzyły. -Skacz! -Rozalia mnie wypchnęła. Wylądowałam bezpiecznie, bo pasem spowolniłam upadek i wylądowałem na Alexym. -Ała! Ostatnio skakałam z drug... -Uwaga!! -Rozalia leciała na mnie i Baaaach! Leżała na mnie. -R-Roza... Z-zejdź ze m-mnie... -powiedziałam cichutko -A ty ze mnie! -Alexy krzyknął i teatralnie zdechł. Obie wstałyśmy i pomogłyśmy wstać Alexemu. Podeszłam do Max'a aby mi wyjaśnił jak znaleźli sposób. -No bo widzisz... I tak byś musiała iść z nami do Nocosfery. -uśmiechnął się bojaźliwie -CO?! O CO CHODZI?! -usłyszałam za sobą krzyk Kastiela i spokojny głos Kid. Max na niego spojrzał -Spoko, nie zrobi nic złego... Mów dalej, po co miała bym z wami tam iść? -Bo... Matka Marshalla, jednak porwała twoją ciotkę myśląc, że zakapturzony zabił cię przed dwoma laty. Porwała ją wczoraj, wiemy o tym ponieważ ogłaszała, że może w końcu zakończyć historie Dasty... -skończył z drżącym głosem Zamarłam, moja ciotka może umrzeć. A ja mam żyć bezpieczna?? Tak nie może być! Poczułam się słabo... i zemdlałam... *** -Lili wróć do domu! Do mnie! -słyszałam głosy a wokoło mnie jest ciemność -Ale do kogo?! -zawołałam przerażona -Do twojego przodka, głupia dziewko! -coś uderzyło mnie od przodu i się obudziłam w domu na łóżku Otworzyłam oczy. Siedzieli wokół mnie Kastiel i Alexy, znaczy Kastiel siedział wzdłuż na moim łóżku i opierał się o ścianę przy oknie, a Alexy spał na parapecie. Marshall łaził w tą i z powrotem po pokoju. Dziewczyny prawdopodobnie są na dole. -Co tak łazisz... Masz owsiki? -zapytałam -Kuva! -odwrócił się do mnie i mnie przytulił -Jeszcze raz mi zrobisz coś takiego to cię, zatłukę! -Weź-odsunęłam go od siebie -Który dziś? I która godzina? -Jest późno. No byłaś nieprzytomna jakiś czas. -uśmiechnął się ; co w tym śmiesznego?! -Ale to nic, dziś dużo się stało! Bardzo dużo... Dlatego cię rozumiem- odszedł ode mnie; pomyślałam przez chwilę -A ta kłótnia między nami... Rano. -trudno mi to niestety przyznać - Przepraszam. Wiem, że trochę za mocno zareagowałam na wieść, że przywiązałeś się do mnie. -Idź spać. -powiedział nie odwracając się -Chłopcy znaleźli zakapturzonego. Mamy czas. *** Alexy i Kastiel szli wolno pomiędzy Kid i Max'em. Roze i mnie już znali, więc szłyśmy same, a Atrix leciała nad nami niewidzialna. Szliśmy wolno do zamku na egzekucję, mojej c-ciotki. -Wyjaśnij mi to jeszcze raz Marshall. Jak my mamy uwolnić ciotkę? I dowiedzieć się jaka jest ostatnia potrzebna rzecz? -zapytałam -To proste, dzięki mnie dostaniemy się do zamku. Przed uroczystością zaprowadzę matkę do ogrodu, gdzie będziecie czekać już wy. -powiedział -A będziesz tam ty i Roza. Atrix nie może wejść na teren pałacu, bo niektóre demony mają wyostrzone zmysły. Będzie czekała z Kid w domu Davida. Potem Alexy zajmie się dywersją -Kas zachichotał. Jak baba... -,- -Ale jak ją tam ściągniesz? -zapytała niewidzialna, -Tego nie tłumaczyłeś... -Eh... Powiem jej, bo... -zarumienił się -że chce aby poznała moją przyjaciółkę i jej koleżankę. -nieźle wybrnął! -Rzecz jasna przed egzekucją, bo po będzie przyjęcie więc nie będzie miała czasu. -wyjaśnił z uśmiechem. -Dobra, nie wnikam! Ale co potem? Będzie tam pewnie pełno straży! Jak Max i Kastiel mają uwolnić ciotkę? -zapytałam bardziej zaniepokojona -Dam im wolne. Pójdą na imprezę! -uśmiechnął się pocieszająco, szliśmy jeszcze chwilę po chwili doszliśmy do jakiegoś pałacu. -Zaczynamy? -Jasne! -krzyknęliśmy chorałem gregoriańskim (xD xD przypomniała mi się lekcja muzyki i do tego pomyliłam chorały xD xD) *** |taka tam głupota| ** -''WTF?! Znowu czasówka Pauli... Na serio?!'' -'Nie czepiaj się Lili! Ciesz się, że tu grasz! Miałam zaangażować Eve...' -''A wiesz, co...'' -Co się dzieje drogie panie? -'P'RZYMKNIJSIĘ MARSHALL!! -Ok. Chwila znowu czasówka? Naprawdę Paula? -'Naprawdę!! A teraz spadać z powrotem do fabuły!!' *** |jakoś musiałam to napisać :D| ** Wszystko szło po naszej myśli. Ja już wchodziłam za jednym ze strażników do ogrodu, a za mną dreptała Roza. Gdy stanęłyśmy naprzeciwko schodów i wielkiego balkonu, strażnik zwrócił się do nas z poszanowaniem. -Panno Liliano witamy w naszej rodzinie demonów -jego oczy wyrażały zazdrość, były takie płonące... Niestety nie widziałam twarzy, bo była za maską -Nie trzeba powitań! -powiedziałam robiąc krok w tył do Rozalii, on zbliżył się niebezpiecznie -To dobrze, bo jeśli Marshall znajdzie sobie jeszcze jedną to w końcu zapomni o swojej osobistej straży! -zaczął i podniósł maskę... A raczej podniosła -Jak będzie okazja mówię Ci, w końcu mnie zauważy i przekona się ,że... -nie dokończyła bo zatkałam jej usta -Spierdalaj z tond i nie waż się zbliżać, bo wylecisz... na zbity pysk. Ale to drugie Ci nie grozi... :) - głupia uśmiechnęłam się wrednie. Nagle z balkonu zleciał do nas Marsh. -Och siemasz Steani! -uśmiechnął się krótko i odwrócił do mnie zapominając o niej -Możesz już iść... -odeszła z wolna. Ale i tak wiem, że będzie podsłuchiwała! -Nawet tu masz fanki? -zapytała Roza -To moja dawna koleżanka. Zawsze była o wszystko zazdrosna! -O ciebie szczególnie, casanovo ty! -walnęłam go z otwartej ręki w głowę. On okrążył mnie i w ostatnim momencie złapał Rozę za nogę. -Ty! Ona ma sukienkę!! -Wie... =KOTKU!! ODŁÓŻ KOLEŻANKĘ, BO WIĘCEJ DO CIEBIE NIE PRZYJDZIE!! -usłyszeliśmy kobiecy donośny głos ze strony balkonu. Marshall upuścił Rozę na krzak z którego wybiegła w popłochu Steani... ; Po chwili, po schodach od balkonu zeszła kobieta może mojego wzrostu. Miała długie czarne włosy trochę niżej niż kostki. Gdyby by była niższa o 1 mm wycierały by ziemię! A wracając. Miała krwisto czerwone oczy i kły zamiast normalnych zębów. Wyglądała dość demonicznie w fioletowym stroju na "szefową". -Już wiem do kogo jesteś bardziej podobny -wyszeptałam gdy chłopak stanął obok mnie -Pamiętaj nie kłam w żadnej sprawie. Tylko mów bardziej ogólnie i bez szczegółów. Wie kiedy ktoś kłamie... -I właśnie to mnie przeraża! -wróciłam do pozycji wyprostowanej, gdy kobieta stanęła przede mną. Uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie. Gdy miała zacząć mówić Roza stanęła obok mnie. -Witam w Nocosferze. To najstarsze i największe królestwo w krainie nieumarłych - uśmiechnęła się lekko -A ty z jakiego królestwa pochodzisz? Masz jakąś znaną rodzinę? Może ktoś z tond? Albo znajomych w rodzinie, którzy znali ten świat? -dopytywała się -Przestań Matko!! -krzyknął Marsh i odsunął mnie od niej ręką. tym samym stając przede mną -To nie po to tu przyjechałem z nimi. Ale jeśli chcesz mogę już wracać. -syknął do niej z pogardą, ona spojrzała ma niego ze zdziwieniem - Marshall! Wróciłeś!! No to jesteś ty! Taki zadziorny!! -uśmiechnęła się i krzyczała radośnie -A teraz poważnie! -wróciła z powrotem do stanu "jestem zła" -Ale najpierw twoja białowłosa koleżanka zobaczy sobie zamek. Steani! -dziewczyna podbiegła do nas i zabrała Rozę schodami na balkon, a potem znikły -Ale... Po co? -Cicho! Wiem kim jest ta dziewczyna!! Ty myślisz, że głupia jestem?! WIDAĆ TO JEJ W OCZACH!! -zaśmiała się, przestraszyłam się i już miałam atakować pasem, gdy się powstrzymałam - Ona jest taka niewinna! -odsunęła chłopaka i podeszła do mnie - Jak możesz tu przychodzić, ty... (powiedziała z odrazą) -Cicho! Wiem kim jest ta dziewczyna!! Ty myślisz, że głupia jestem?! WIDAĆ TO JEJ W OCZACH!! -zaśmiała się, przestraszyłam się i już miałam atakować pasem, gdy się powstrzymałam - Ona jest taka niewinna! -odsunęła chłopaka i podeszła do mnie - Jak możesz tu przychodzić, ty... słaby człowieku, beznadziejna podróbko demona... -powiedziała z odrazą, odgarnęła mi włosy z czoła i spojrzała głęboko w oczy. -Ale ja... Słaba? -spojrzałam na chłopaka. Stał jak wryty-Ja mam być słaba?!- szkoda że Roza gdzieś wybyła. -Tak. Jesteś człowiekiem! -wysyczała -Jesteś czysta. Jesteś zdolna do uczuć! -powiedziała wolno -Twoja dusza ma wielką moc! -ucieszyła się -Nie co ta Atrix... W jej oczach była tylko pustka i zniszczenie -pomyślałam chwilę. Jeśli zniszczenie; -Ale mamo... W twoich oczach widać to samo -powiedział chłopak załamanym głosem -Wiem! Ale nie pozwoliłabym, abyś był z kimś takim jak ja! Nie chciałabym, aby taki ktoś jak ja zrobił Ci krzywdę, taką jaką ja zrobiłam twojemu ojcu -oniemiałam -Nie chcę, aby ktoś próbował się ciebie pozbyć, tuż po ślubie -uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco To znaczy tak się zdziwiłam. Zacisnęłam pięści i spojrzałam na chłopaka. Miał zbolałą minę, jakby go opłakiwał. Jak matka może powiedzieć coś takiego przy swoim dziecku... Rozumiem moja matka nie była przykładem "Idealnej Mamy Roku", ale kochała tatę i mnie i moją siostrę. Ale nie rozumiem jak można specjalnie kogoś zniszczyć. Jak można być tak wrednym, podstępnym, bezuczuciowym potworem?!; Gotowała się we mnie złość. Podeszłam do niej jak najbliżej. -Nie rozumiem, pani! Jak można mówić coś takiego przy własnym dziecku! -zaczęłam -Ale on nie jest już dzieckiem -tłumaczyła się -Ale widać, że ciągle tęskni za ojcem -pokazałam na chłopaka, który stał z zaciśniętymi dłońmi . Ona stała tak chwilę -Masz temperament! Podobasz mi się dziewczyno! -zaśmiała się i weszłam po schodach na balkon. Stałam zdezorientowana. ***Marshall*** Matka powiedziała to co powiedziała. Już nic tego nie zmieni... -Nie rozumiem, pani! Jak można mówić coś takiego przy własnym dziecku! -krzyknęła Lili. Spojrzałem w jej stronę, stała bardzo blisko mojej matki. -Ale on nie jest już dzieckiem -fakt, ale mam uczucie -Ale widać, że ciągle tęskni za ojcem -opuściłem głowę, zdziwiony. Czułem jak się rumienie... Aż tak bardzo to widać?! O cholera... Trzeba zmienić temat! Ale jak?! -Masz temperament! Podobasz mi się dziewczyno! -zarechotała w ten straszny sposób i weszła na balkon... -I co koniec, tej kłótni? Jak tak to chodź Lili! Pokażę Ci salon i jadalnię! -zacząłem szybko i wleciałem z Lili na balkon, była zdezorientowana - ***Rozalia*** Ide korytarzem i próbuje odciągnąć tą strażniczkę od okien północnych, bo widać tam jak Kas i Max próbują przejść przez ogrodzenie do głównych części zamku. - Bo wiesz. Miałaś mnie oprowadzić po lochach... Ale nie podoba mi się ten pomysł! A co jest w południowym skrzydle?-zapytałam -Jadalnia -zaburczało mi w brzuchu -Chodź... Trzeba nakarmić, gościa mojego księcia... -wymruczała ostatnie... Jezu ten podrobiony Edward to ma fanek... (proponuje ten film:http://www.filmweb.pl/film/Wampiry+i+%C5%9Bwiry-2010-576864) -Hmph... -zaśmiałam się na samo wspomnienie tego jak Lil mu przyłożyła.... Niby znają się niecały tydzień, a wyglądają jak stare małżeństwo. No może bez wyglądu cielesnego i dzieci. Znów zarechotałam na myśl tego koncertu w piątek/sobotę\niedziele. -Przestań się z niego śmiać! -odwróciła sie do mnie -Ogarnij się! -i poszłam dalej, a ona za mną. ;Co za niedorozwój... Chwila. Nie wiem w który korytarz mam skręcić. E tam idę na żywioł, byle odciągnąć ją od lochów i ciotki Lili. Muszę rozwinąć temat! -Grr... -co za i jeszcze warczy -Ej! Przestań! Nie wszystko kręci się wokół niego. -zatrzymałam się i odwróciłam -Daj spokój i znajdź chłopaka! -wzięłam ją pod rękę, a ona prowadziła mnie do jadalni; Po drodze mijałyśmy korytarz ze strażnikami.... Uuuu fajni! -Cześć Steani! -powiedział jeden z nich -Cze... -odpowiedziała dziewczyna, pociągnęłam ją w bok -Co ty robisz? -zapytałam uniesionym głosem -Odpowiadam. Nie widać? -Ale widać, że mu się podobasz! -spojrzała na mnie głupawo -Powoli Ci to wyjaśnię, a teraz mnie z nim poznaj! Pokaże Ci! (Uwaga teraz będzie narracja trzecioosobowa) Gdy Kas i Max weszli w końcu do lochów, mogli zobaczyć tam miliony klatek z przeróżnymi stworzeniami. Od razu wzięli się za szukanie Ciotki Titi. Po 15 min szukania, ani śladu kobiety. Kastiel już nieco zmęczony przystaje na chwile i coś nagle łapie go za rękaw... -Puszczaj poczwaro!! -wykrzyknął i odwrócił się -A ładnie to tak, do starszych? -powiedziała kobieta -Ciotka Lili? Max! ---- W tej samej chwili Alexy, biegał jak szalony w te i z powrotem po dziedzińcu zamku, robiąc ciut przydługą dywersję. No cóż. Miał odwracać uwagę pozostałych i gości, aż do końca akcji... Biedny biega, a jacyś "ludzie" mu się przyglądają ---- Atrix i Kid posłusznie czekają w domu Davida z chłopcami, którzy pilnują zakapturzonego. W pewnej chwili Atrix dostaje drgawek; -Atrix! Co Ci jest?! -podbiegła do niej zaniepokojona Kid -Mała! Wstawaj! -szarooka nie reaguje- Ej, czarodziej pomóż! Szybko! -ten tylko zaśmiał się cicho -Do tego potrzeba ostatniego składnika! Ale żeby chodziarz dwa istniały!! -szaleńczy śmiech ze strony zakapturzonego i nagle Atrix zaczyna reagować na prośby, wstania -Wstała. Ale możliwe, że drugi raz ta druga może już nie wstać... -O czym ty gadasz?! -David podniósł go za kołnierz -Mów! -Tak, uważaj bo Ci powiem... -fuknął zakapturzny ---- Omg... Przepraszam, że tak krótko!! Nie mam czasu, bo mam szlaban (znowu -,-) Ale mam kilka ilustracji z Lili, Marshallem LeeRoy'em (Tak "Roy"), bo potem się przekonacie XDDD... Atrix i Kasem!! thumb|left|270px|Randkowanie XDD Zamiana ciuchów Atrix i Lilithumb|270px|A tu zamiana ról :P Kastiel - Atrix Lili - Marshall -O czym ty gadasz?! -David podniósł go za kołnierz -Mów! -Tak, uważaj bo Ci powiem... -fuknął zakapturzony -Powiesz, oj powiesz! - oczy chłopaka zrobiły się kompletnie czerwone. Zakapturzony krzyknął. Jego oczy wybielały. -Z-Zostaw mnie! N-n-nicz-ego się n-nie dowie-sz! Aaaaaaaagrh! -Dawid miał wciąż całe czerwone oczy. Magik stracił czucie i przestał się rzucać. -Nie dobrze. Nasze informacje są złe -powiedział po chwili chłopak -Nie ma żadnego eliksiru. Okłamał nas... -powiedział puszczając czarodzieja. Lecz jego oczy nie przyjęły normalnego koloru. -To co, Dav. Marshall ostrzegał, mówił że Ci tak zostanie -powiedziała zaborczo Kid. -Wiesz. Mam wrażenie, że mi to nawet pasuje. ***Wracamy do Lili i narracji pierwszoosobowej*** Siedziałam jak ostatni matoł przy tym stole. Wokół mnie kręciły się stwory stawiające różne potrawy na owym stole. Obok mnie siedział Marshall. Po drugiej stronie stołu siedziała Hansona... Kurde dziwne imie! I jakiś piśmiennik "reporter" .... Co ona kombinuje? Przesiedzieliśmy w ciszy może z godzinę. Ona opróżniła może z 5 talerz. -To co dzieciaczki... -odezwała się po tym jak wszystkie stwory się rozeszły -Będziecie na egzekucji? -przełknęłam ślinę -Coś nie tak Lili? Może wody? -Nie dziękuje. Nie jestem głodna -spojrzałam w dół -Hmp. Przeniosłaś wzrok w dolny prawy kącik oka. Co Cie trapi? -Co?! -Mówiłem, że tak umie. -powiedział z uśmiechem Marshall -Co się szczerzysz, cioto? Mało mi tego było, musiałam sobie o ciotce pomyśleć! -wykrzyczałam szeptem (jest to możliwością :D) -Więc? Nie lubisz ścięć? -zapytała z czułością -Przeraża mnie kwestia ścięcia, jakiegoś człowieka ponieważ, sama nim jestem. -powiedziałam - Przeraża mnie też fakt iż jestem tu osaczona przez różnego rodzaju demony i drugi fakt, że może pani chcieć i mojej śmierci, gdyż ma pani tu władze. -myśl Lili myśl -Moja koleżanka może już być poza pałacem, a co ona zrobi? Nie zna się i nikogo tu nie ma, bo także jest człowiekiem. Więc gdyby Pani mogła ją tu sprowadzić miło by było. Jednakże obawiam się, że... -kurde koniec argumentów... I zablokowała mi się milorodwska gadka! O kurczę już po mnie! -Że... Patrzyła na mnie z grobową miną. Trzeba gotować się na śmierć! -Że możesz matko zapomnieć w tej ważnej chwili o mnie. I nie dać mi wystarczająco uwagi co do pierwszej egzekucji członka rodziny Dasty. Bo ja osobiście chciałbym się tym zająć -powiedział patrząc w jej oczy. -Niestety skarbie. Ty miałeś zająć się tą nieszczęsną córką Damiana i Elizy. -moi rodzice? -Ale twój wspólnik zajął się nią, bo ty nie potrafiłeś! Pfff... Zauroczony w człowieku! Którego ma się zabić! Tylko ty tak umiesz!! -wstała i wyszła z pomieszczenia. Jedzenie znikło. Spojrzałam na chłopaka. -Zauroczony, tak? -hahahaha -W twojej sios... -ugryzł się w język -Wiedziałeś jednak o Emili? ... Kłamałeś? -pomyślałam -Chciałeś mnie naprawdę zabić? I ta historia o tym, że nie wiedziałeś to kłamstwo?! -Ale, nie wiedziałem! Zrezygnowałem z zabójstwa! Nie wiedziałem, że wyśle jego! -słowo "zabójstwo" -Ale teraz nie ważne. Emila nie żyje... Dominik i Eliza także. -Ważne, bo to moja rodzina! A z resztą co ja gadam! Ide po ciotkę! -wstałam z krzesła -Nie czekaj! Lili! Odwróciłam się i chciałam wyjść. Lecz gdy byłam tuż przede drzwiami otworzyły się, a z nich wyszedł Max i Kastiel z moją ciotką, a tuż za nimi reszta bandy z nieprzytomną Atrix. Nagle coś mnie niemiłosiernie zabolało. Upadłam na miękkie? -Lilia! Dziecko!! -czułam, że ciotka mnie trzyma. -C-ciocia? -zapytałam przełamując ból -Dziecko! Co ty tu robisz?! Dlaczego tu jesteś, skąd Kastuś, Rozalka i Lexy się tu wzięli? -nie odpowiedziałam ból był ogromny -P-sze pani. Ona wie o wszystkim. Nawet o rodowodzie. -wyjąkał ktoś. Titi mnie ścisnęła. Ból się nasilił. Jęknęłam i straciłam przytomność. ---- Była tylko ciemność. Ciemne wszystko... tylko moja postać lśniła, na przemian gasła. -Co się dzieje? -echo. -Halo? -echo. -Ciociu? -znów echo. -Czy ktoś mnie słyszy? -echo. -Prosze... -bez echa. Moja postać zajaśniała i przeniosłam się do jasnego ciemnego korytarza. Był zakończony światłem... -Dziecko. Choć do mnie! To ja! -usłyszałam dziwnie przyjemny głos. Tak znajomy. Zaczęłam biec w stronę światła. Tak białego i jasnego! czułam na nogach dotyk czegoś miękkiego. Chwila... co ja mam na sobie? Zatrzymałam się i spojrzałam na swoje pojaśniałe ciało. Biała zwykła sukienka thumb Zywkła sukienka -Dziecko! Chodź! -znów ten głos. I znów zaczęłam biec, byłam już tuż tuż. Zatrzymałam się, droge przegrodziła mi czarna linia. -No proszę chodź! Po co czekasz? -Nie mogę przejść! -powiedziałam -Prześlizgnij się Liliulku! -odpowiedział głos,chwila... Tylko jedna osoba tak na mnie mówiła... -Rozpoznaje cię, Matko... Choć pewnie oszukałaś samego boga, że dostałaś się do nieba... -Po prostu, pokonałam linię i uwolniłam się od wszystkiego!- , miałam zamiar to zrobić, przejść na drugą stronę, pogodzić się z matką, gdy coś mi przeszkodziło -STOP, DZIECKO!! -odsunęłam się -Co ty robisz? Nie widzisz linii!? -jakiś stary gościu na mnie wrzeszczy. Upadłam z wrażenia -Kurde! Głos mówi idź, to idę! -zabrałam się za masowanie pośladków -A więc, stój! -dodał -Właśnie siedzę. -podniosłam się z obolałą miną -Stoję! -uśmiechnęłam się -Co się w ogóle dzieje? -zakręciłam lok włosów na palcu. Są takie jedwabiste i białe? -Aaaa... M-Moje włosy! -Są białe, bo przeszłaś przez tak zwany czyściec, ale wole mówić "wybielacz". -A ty kim jesteś? -zapytałam patrząc na moje biedne włosy -Bogiem... -Ok, a ja jestem Lili. Już się znamy, coś jeszcze? Bo mi się na ziemie śpieszy -powiedziałam wciąż ubolewając nad włosami -Nie, czeka cię sąd boży -powiedział doniośle -Tak jak na lekcjach religii? -zapytałam -Podobnie... -postać zniknęła a ja siedziałam na stołku. -Ale... Jak? Skąd ja się tu? -nie dokończyłam jakieś drzwi się otworzyły z wielkim hukiem, do sali w której siedziałam ja i pan bóg weszła wydaje mi się, że śmierć i... jakaś dziewczyna w wiejskich ciuchach. - No mówię Ci Pam tam jest o wiele lepiej, są imprezy, a w niebie to tylko paciorek. -Serio? Super! -Śmierć! Przestań zabawiać martwą! -"MARTWĄ!?" Czy ja też jestem MARTWA!? -Jesteśmy! Siadaj. -Nie dzięki postoje! -powiedziała -Siadaj! Puch jest miły w dotyku. -powiedziałam -Muriel! Azazel! Zapraszam panowie! -krzyknął Bóg! Weszli odmówili co mieli powiedzieć, a ja pogadałam sobie z Pam. Opowiedziałysśmy sobie swoje historie. Miała ciężkie życie. W porównaniu z moim, to miała prawdziwą mordęgę.... A ona nie mogła uwierzyć w to co mówię.... -Serio?! Na to dawaj spytamy się! -ponagliła Pam -Ok! Pani Śmierć? -zapytałam nieśmiało -Tak, mała? -zwróciła się do mnie -Ma Pani córkę, Atrix? -zapytałam, odwróciła się do mnie kościstym profilem -Miałam. Ale zniknęła, dawno te... Chwila. Skąd ty to wiesz!? -złapała mnie za fraki, nie odpowiadałam- Mów! -Jestem tu częściowo przez nią i jej Księciulka Nocosfery! -śmierć mnie puściła moja suknia nabrała srebrnego koloru i stałą się jakby bardziej ozdobna.... thumb|265px -Śmierć! Przywołałaś jej grzechy. Mądrze! -powiedział do śmierci Azazel -Będziesz z nami, mała! -normalnie chce mu przyłożyć! Ruszyłam ręką. Nic, znów to zrobiłąm. Znów nic. -Gdzie mój pas? -zapytałam boga -Chodzi o tą linię przerywającą Ci droge do piekła? I nie wspominaj przy śmierci o Atrix! Strasznie to przeżywa! -Piekła?! -zapytałam -Moja matka jest w piekle?! CZADOWO!! -zaczęłam skakać, ALEE CZZADD!!;nagle pamięć o tym gdzie jestem mi wróciła - To znaczy. Co będę kłamać, nienawidzę tej szmaty. -opadłam na krzesło -Uh. Więc podsumujmy -powiedział bóg i wszystko znikło -Byłaś Szczera -pokazał się plik zdarzeń, związane z tym słowem podczas mojego życia. To było jak mówiłam swoją historię, jak byłam z przyjaciółmi -Lecz i kłamałaś -to kawałek z kłótnią z Marshallem? -Nie widzę tu kłamstwa! -krzyknęłam -A jak tak! Dalej. Byłaś wytrwała, zdolna, miła, zawsze zdeterminowana, chciałaś wszystkim pomóc, ale nie byłaś nachalna -wspomnienia przelatywały wraz ze słowami Boga -Byłaś także zawistna, oszukiwałaś, nie doceniałaś, knułaś. -wspomnienia z tamtego miasta, z życia w Sidney.- Wiele o tobie nie powiem. To, że jesteś ze świata demonów dużo przechyla szale, ale to, że jesteś taka jaka jesteś dużo ci daje.Więc masz szanse. Jesteś z rodu nieśmiertelnych, wykorzystaj to. -Nie zapominaj. Są na ziemi nie tylko ludzie, którzy Cię kochają, mocniej niż myślisz... Wszystko znikło, ciemność i światłość i ciemność i światłość i ciemność i światłość... Nic **Marshall** -P-sze pani. Ona wie o wszystkim. Nawet o rodowodzie -wyjąkała Kid. W jednej chwili Lili jęknęła z bólu i zamknęła oczy -Liliana! Matko! Lili! -wykrzyknęła kobieta o fioletowych włosach -Szybko jakieś leki, cokolwiek! -wykrzyknęła, Kastiel i Roza usiedli przy niej. Alexy, Kid i Rich pobiegli po pomoc, prowadziła ich Steani. -Ah! Składniki! Macie?! -zapytałem szybko -Nie ma składników... -powiedział David z zamkniętymi oczami -Okłamał nas... -otworzył oczy. Były czerwone. -David! Nie! Jak mogłeś użyć... -Nieważne! Nie ma składników. Nie ma ratunku - David położył Atrix na ziemi, ciotka Titi, po sprawdzeniu pulsu Lili, odsunęła się z łzami w oczach. -Skarbie. -rozpłakała się i wtuliła w płaczącą Rozalie. David i Max stali za mną. Kastiel siedział obok Lili. -N-niemożliwe? -upadłem na kolana pomiędzy dziewczynami, nagle pas zaczął wydawać dziwny dźwięk i czerwona aura wypadła na zewnątrz. Pokazała się wielka Atrix, złapała leżącą swoją mniejszą wersję i zniknęła w pasie. -ATRIX!! -Jednak zabrał nam obydwie. -powiedział Max- Chodźcie. Trzeba zabrać z tond Lili. -chciał ją dotknąć, ale go odepchnąłem -Nie ruszaj jej -powiedziałem cicho. Łzy napłynęły mi do oczu, gdy złapałem jej zimną dłoń -To przez nią, wszystko przez Lili. Albo... Nie. to moja wina. Mogłem się przeciwstawić! Mogłęm pomóc...-uścisnąłem dłoń mocniej -Przepraszam stary. To nasza wina. Nie jej nie twoja. Jest śmiertelnikiem, moc ją przerosła. -Nie! -krzyknąłem -Ona nie jest zwykłym śmiertelnikiem! Udało jej się opanować ten popieprzony pasek! Udało jej się tu dostać, pomóc! Jest silniejsza od śmierci, a co więcej od Atrix... - w tej sekundzie poleciała na jej twarz moja łza. Pokój rozjaśnił się, a drzwi naprzeciwko otworzyły się z wielkim hukiem! -'POJMAĆ I ŚCIĄĆ!!' -krzyknęła moja matka -Nie! -krzyknął Kastiel. Obudził się wreszcie idiota. Ręka Lili wyrwała mi się, spojrzałem co się dzieje. ciało Lili wzlatywało coraz wyżej, w jednej chwili wszytko okryło się blaskiem i tak jakby coś wybuchło. Spojrzałem w górę thumb|270px W powietrzu wisiała Lili, ale nie ta sama. W białej sukni, z białymi włosami i z cudownych uśmiechem -Wróciłam!! -krzyknęła -A ten pasek już mi się nie przyda. -zerwała Okslion jednym ruchem ręki, pod nim ukazał się złoty pas na sukience, a drugim ruchem ręki przewróciła całe stado żołnierz królowej. -A teraz się bój wiedźmo... ---- ''A teraz się obrażam! Myślę czy nie wstawić tylko jeszcze części specjalnej i chyba zawieszę bloga i w tym też całą powieść... Zagroziłam tak na blogu, ale za dużo mi to nie dało więc, postanowiłam zrobić jakby szalę. Musi być min. 10 komów tutaj. Nie wiem, czy w ogóle się podoba. Bo moja samoocena spadła... Z góry przepraszam. '' ps. Tak wiem jestem wredną krową, ale nie ustąpię i dotrwam do tych 10 komów!!